A Tangled Web
by PoisonPrayer
Summary: "Oh, what a tangled web we weave. When first we practise to deceive!" Slash! Jasper/ Caius. Bella/Demetri over 18 only!
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** _So, I pulled this the other week for a few reasons. One was that it tanked, majorly and two, was the focus on Bella._

After much thought, I've decided to just think screw it and post it anyway. I write for me and me alone. You review, great, if you don't, well that's cool. I'm still posting it anyways.

I do want to point out that I considered rewriting this, taking Bella out all together, but went against it. Bella does have a part to play, but she isn't, and will not be, a main character. For those that are hoping that Bella will take a staring role, suggest you look else where. This story was all about the boys, sorry, but it's true.

It is slash, and there is plenty of humps in this at certain points. Of its not your thing, then press then press the red X. This is my story, my boys and in this, I am God. Do not moan, you have been warned.

Big thanks to Laura, who has been a great help and let me bounce ideas off her.

So, for those that have gotten through the AN, enjoy!

* * *

Guilt and shame wrapped themselves around me as the threads of depression began taking root once again as I made the walk back home. In this, I had no one to blame but myself. I had made those choices that had brought on these feelings. That couple now lay dead somewhere because I had made the decision to kill them.

Because I couldn't contain myself and resist the temptation of human blood.

Truly, I was ashamed of how I acted and what I had done. But I was in a rage. A bloodlust filled raged. I had bolted from Emmett's grip the moment I had gotten outside. Filled with bloodlust, I ran straight to Seattle, with one intent. Blood. But not just any blood. Human blood.

Me and the wagon fell out and I fell off. Again.

Royally, I had screwed up, and had before I took those lives.

It had all been so simple. Monkeys could have followed this. All I had to do was stay in that nice neat corner Alice had made for me, keep myself full with animal blood and not talk to humans. Simple, right?

Wrong.

I couldn't do it. One tiny little paper cut and I'm off. The beast in me came to a head and I couldn't contain myself.

Maybe I was never going to tame. And if I was truly honest, I don't think I actually wanted to be tame. Sure, the emotional climate that I had with the Cullens was welcomed, but taming me? That really was never going to happen.

I wanted to go home now, go back to my mate, and now I had the perfect chance to do just that.

I'd played my part well, sat in that nice, neat little corner she placed me in, trying, albeit in vein, to be tame.

A fucking corner. What a joke that was!

I was feared, I was battle hardened and a fucking warrior. I wasn't a tame little vampire who wanted to attend the local high school and please ma and pa by being the good little son. No, me and tame was never going to happen, but by request, I had done so, or at least tried to do so.

Over the years, I had gone along with Alice. For the greater good, I had followed and done as asked. I sat there in my little corner and tried to pretend I was something I wasn't, tried to forget who I was. On rare, very special occasions, I was allowed to be me, truly me. When Alice allowed it, that was. She loved the fact that she had "tamed" me, having me trail behind her like I was weak and pathetic. To her, she had done the impossible and tamed the infamous Jasper Whitlock.

Alice adored that. It was one thing I have and would always hate about her. How she thought she had tamed me, how she loved to tell people that she had done the impossible.

Growling, in frustration, I made my way back to the household, determined I wasn't going back in that corner again. No, this time I was going home. Hell be damned if he thinks for one minute I'm staying any longer. It had been twenty years as it was.

I was truly sorry for almost attacking Bella. She was a nice girl, a little naive and blind, but nice enough. So easily, she could have died by my hands, and that thought ate at me more than the guilt of the lives I took this evening.

"Jesus, Jasper." Alice sighed as I came into view.

She was waiting like I knew she would be. Pacing back and forth outside the back door. No doubt she was trying to figure out the best course of action with me.

How to put me back in that corner.

"Why, Jasper, just why?" she pleaded with me. "She's my best friend, my sister. You could've…" she choked out.

So that's the route she's taking with me then.

"I lost control," I admitted. I could try and defend myself, say it wasn't all me, but it would get me nowhere. "I'm sorry."

Truly, I was. Bella's scared face was something I wasn't going to forget anytime soon, if ever.

"I'm trying to make him stay, but now that you've…. Well, you've just made it so much worse," she cried. "I thought you were trying harder to resist. I thought you loved me enough to try and not hurt her."

"I do love you, Alice," I admitted. That wasn't a lie. I did love her, she gave me something she would never fully understand. "Truly, I didn't want to hurt her or you or anyone else. But you want me to be someone I'm not. You want me to change everything about me, just to suit you."

"That's not true!"

"You lie," I snapped, my red eyes staring her down until she looked away. "Stay in that corner Jasper, and only come out when it suits you. Don't try and deny it. I've heard you. You've loved having me in your corner. Who's gonna seriously pick a fight with you with me behind you? It gave you such pride to have me, but for all the wrong reasons. "

"You're a battled hardened guy. Who wouldn't be proud to have you?" she defended. "I'm proud to have you, Jazz. You know that." That was just it, she didn't have me, she never had me. I wasn't hers to have.

"So no one fucks with you. But other than that, you want me to be someone I'm not. I'm not stupid, Alice. I'm done with this...whatever this was."

Although I loved her, it was wearing on me that she thought we were something else, something we only pretended to be.

"What are you saying?" she gasped, her eyes clouding over as she searched the future. "You can't… You just can't."

"I'm going home, Alice."

"You can't!" she screamed at me. "I won't allow you to go back to Maria."

"Won't allow me?" I growled. "I'll go wherever the hell I want. Besides, who said anything about Maria?"

"You can't...You just can't…" she whispered.

"I can and I am." Walking past her, I took hold of her hand. "I'm a free man, Alice. You always knew this day would come. We were never anything."

"But we could be, we still can be."

Shaking my head, I realised that this was never going to sink in with her. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry and I'll always be thankful."

Letting go of her hand, I headed inside, knowing that this would be the last time I called this place home.

Xxx

Leaving had been easier than I thought it would be. Carlisle and Esme had tried to talk me out of it, but I was having none of it. I respected them, but that didn't mean I was going to continue living this way. I wanted to go home.

For all intents and purpose, they liked that Alice kept me in the corner. A corner I wasn't going back into.

Though I had promised to stay in touch, it didn't stop the slight stab of pain at seeing Esme crying into Carlisle's arms. Over the years, I had become close to her, it was hard not to in all fairness. The woman had a big heart and just wanted to mother everyone.

Rose and Emmett were easier. They didn't try to stop me. They both knew my time with them had ended, but that didn't stop Rose from threatening me if I didn't call her. She was truly one person I would miss the most.

Not many people liked her. Her hard shell and nasty words put people off, but that was just a defense mechanism she had built up. She had been hurt deeply, betrayed by the person she loved and left for dead. For her, it was easier to push people away than it was to let them in. But once you got past the hard shell she covered herself with, and ignored her comments, she was an amazing person.

Though, maybe I was just used to dealing with people of more of an acquired taste?

I had ignored Alice. It had hurt to do so. Alice had been such a massive part of my life for so long, that the thought of her not being a constant presence in my life was almost hard to swallow. The fact that I was going back to my mate smoothed whatever hard pill that could've been. She had stood in our former room, begging me to stay, begging me to talk to her, but I couldn't. What could I say? I had said it all outside.

With parting words, and telling them to pass on my apologies to Edward, I walked away in a state of shock that it was actually over. I had pictured this day many times, pictured that I wouldn't hang around, that I would be on the first plane out of here, but that didn't happen.

It was like I was at a loss, just walking aimlessly around, thinking of the past twenty years, thinking of the past forty-eight hours. And how one little paper cut and all had changed for me, in a good way of course.

Somehow, I found myself outside Bella Swan's house. I guess part of me only felt it was right to talk to her, even though I doubted that she would welcome me anywhere near.

Sighing, I decided that if didn't do it now, I would only do it later, and I really didn't wish to come back to this place.

Surprisingly, I realised that Edward wasn't here. Part of me was thankful for that, I wouldn't have to deal with him to talk to Bella. Though, another part of me found it strange he wasn't here. Since he had met Bella, he had spent every night with her, whether she was aware of it or not.

Creepy little fuck.

Scaling up the side of the house, I peeked my head into the open window. My dead, un-beating heart broke at the sight of her curled up and crying. Pain, sadness and worthlessness slowly began to fill my body as I took on her emotions.

What the hell had I done?

"Bella?" I called softly, trying not to scare her.

She shot up, her eyes straining to see me in the window with a confused expression on her face. I guess I was the last person she expected to see.

"Jasper?" her voice shook with tears and uncertainty.

"Have you got a minute?" I replied, watching as she nodded her head and flipped on the bedside light.

Looking down, I climbed in, avoiding looking at her so she wouldn't see my red eyes. The last thing I wanted to do was scare her even more than she was. Dropping my bag on the floor, I smelt the room out of habit, noticing that the scent of Edward was a few hours old.

"You're leaving too," she whispered, taking note of my duffle bag. "He said….. I thought…. He really meant it then," she mumbled as a fresh wave of pain hit me, causing me to shiver. Without thinking, I flooded the room with calm, as I slowly made my way towards her.

The bed dipped as I perched myself on the end of it, keeping a distance between me and Bella. Bending my right knee, I hooked my ankle under my left leg. Bella would soon see my red eyes, and I hoped that my position on the bed showed her she wasn't in any danger.

"Who else is leaving?" I asked in disbelief.

No one had mentioned they were upping sticks and heading out of town. Not even Alice, and she had thrown just about everything at me to get me to stay.

Not that I would have. My mind was so set on where I was going, that I was almost shocked she hadn't seen it. Then again, a lot of other things were going off at the time, Bella and Edward being the main factors.

My brow knitted together as it slotted into place that no one else knew about the pending leave. Edward had just said it to Bella and had hoped that everyone would follow suit. Me showing up here with a bag in tow only backed up what he'd said.

"He….He…" Bella choked, bringing my attention back to her.

A gasp left her lips as she suddenly noticed my red eyes. Her emotions went into overdrive. Fear hit first, followed by disappointment, then guilt, before finally settling on acceptance and understanding.

"They're red because of me," Bella stated flatly, looking at her hands. "Someone died because you smelled my blood."

"Yes," I answered honestly, feeling her understanding gaining strength.

There was no guilt in her wording, she understood that the actions of her blood hitting the air had repercussions. She was smart enough to realise that, and smart enough to fully understand that I, out of all of them, had the least humanity.

"They died by my choice, though." Which was true. Bella couldn't be held responsible for that one.

She hadn't held a gun to my head and made me do it, no, I had done it and done it willingly.

Bella nodded her head, and slowly lifted her face to look at me. Red framed eyes stared at me, and I felt like shit for causing her this heartache.

"They suit you." It was so honest that it shocked me, and I couldn't help but smile softly at her.

It felt nice for once to fall off the wagon and not be torn apart for it. She accepted what had happened, understood it, and actually commented on them. For so long it had been all negative when I fell off, that the feelings I felt when I killed my victims haunted me. Finally feeling the acceptance of what I was and what I had done, coupled with the understanding, was lifting.

Something that only my mate had ever managed to do.

The dark feelings and thoughts weren't filling my mind. Instead, peace and contentment flowed through me.

"Well, thank you," I said softly, pulling back the calm I was flooding in the room. "Bella, I'm leaving town and as far as I knew, they were staying."

Her bottom lip trembled at me as her eyes welled with tears. A sob rattled in her chest as she threw her head back and cried out, breaking in front of me. Her pain stabbed me in the chest again, and I wished that I hadn't been the cause of such pain for her.

Without thinking, I moved, picking her up and pulling her into my lap. Her arms wrapped around me as she sobbed into my chest. Bella's scent drifted up my nose and caused the all too familiar burn in my throat. My beast didn't rejoice in having her pulsing vein so close to my teeth. Instead, It felt saddened, I felt saddened by the heartbroken girl in my arms.

"I'm so sorry, Bella, so sorry," I whispered out, burying my face in her hair and breathing her in.

Again, the burn flared up in my throat and my teeth ached at the thought of sinking into her flesh and feeling her blood run down my throat.

Breathing deeper, I pushed myself, knowing I was well fed. I wanted to know just how far, or how much I had to breathe in her scent before I thought I was going to snap.

Slowly, her sobs subsided, and she began to relax. Her fingers began to play with the ends of hair at the nape of my neck. "It's so soft," she whispered into my chest, her head turning so her cheek rested against my chest. "Are you uncomfortable like this?" I could hear the reluctance in her voice at the thought of moving.

"No," I answered into her hair. "I'm well fed and satisfied."

"No tofu," she said with a slight smile in her voice.

"Meat is so much more for filling than tofu."

She fell quiet again, her fingers slowly playing with my hair as I did with hers.

Having my hair played with was something I missed. Alice never did it, and I began to wonder why. Was it because her hair was too short to be played with, that the thought never occurred to her?

This was soothing, relaxing and strangely intimate. My mind couldn't help but think of my mate right now, and how I missed this simple act.

Soon enough, Edward crossed my mind. He had left and left Bella behind. How could he just leave his mate behind like that? From what I understood and the emotions I had felt from myself, my own mate and mated couples, they would follow each other to the ends of the earth. Yet, he had gone, and by the way Bella was feeling, he hadn't left it open for his return.

Was he fighting his bond?

Could you even fight that kind of bond?

Then again, I knew they had never completed their mateship, and bound themselves to each other, so maybe he could have.

But still, it didn't add up. The only thing that added up was, she wasn't his mate to begin with.

More than once I had wondered if her silent mind and singing blood weren't there, would there have been an attraction to her? Had Edward just got caught up in everything else that he just assumed she was his mate and when it came to it, he realised she wasn't?

Whichever way, Edward was in a whole load of shit for this. Not to mention the whole Cullen coven.

Law had been broken, they all knew it when Bella found out about them. But as long as she was kept with the coven and turned, then there would be no punishment. Yet, Edward, and by the sounds of it, the whole family had done one, leaving a very knowing Bella behind.

"Jasper?" Bella whispered my name so softly it was almost as though she was scared that it might shatter the peace that was flowing so naturally. "What are you thinking about?"

"You," I answered, causing her to sit up in my lap and look at me. "Edward and the Cullen's have broken the law, something that is answerable by death. I'm working out the best thing I can do here."

"Turn me?" she was hopeful as she spoke. "I mean I understand if you don't really want a newborn around you." Her eyes cast down, looking at her hands.

"It's not that," I answered as Bella cast her eyes up to mine. "I can't do that here. I'm thinking of Italy."

I heard Bella's heart rate pick up as fear began to consume her. "Italy? As in Volterra? The Volturi?"

"The very same."

"They'll kill me, Jasper, Edward once said that…."

Putting a finger against her lips, I stopped her. "Don't believe everything he's ever told you. We owe a lot to them, and their law is simple. Permanent silence or be turned. You won't be killed unless you don't want to be turned, Bella. Besides, it's been a while since I was last there."

Bella looked at me in shock. "You've been there?" she whispered, her eyes wide as she moved off my lap.

"I have."

"Wow," she muttered chewing her bottom lip. "I thought Aro liked to collect gifted vampires."

"He does," I answered with a shrug, knowing what would come next if I let her. "My mate is back in Volterra."

"I don't understand."

"You will," I smirked. No reason to tell her my past right now. I don't honestly think the girl could take it if I did. "So?" I asked, raising a brow in challenge. "You game?"


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:**

 _This is fic is rated M for a reason, it will contain M/M if this is not your thing, then hit the red X now._

 _This chapter does contain a lemon, it is **M/M** so, if that's not your thing, then skip it. You have been warned._

* * *

Unfortunately, the moment Bella had agreed to leave with me, I made her pack and leave right away. It wasn't ideal and I could feel her heartbreak for her father, but there wasn't much choice.

The longer we stayed, the more chance we had of Alice seeing.

With all credit to Bella, she did as I asked. She packed her things, and wrote a letter to Charlie, explaining she needed time away from here and she would be in touch soon. Her hand had shook while she wrote the last part, not believing the words she placed on the paper.

It was almost painful to see her pull herself away from this life, knowing she would never come back to it. The reality of the situation, of actually being involved in the vampire world, was suddenly bearing down on her.

Bella had been in somewhat of a fantasy land about this whole changing into a vampire. For her, she had seen it as staying close to Forks, and slowly seeing Charlie again. She had pictured her life as it is now, but just with her being immortal. Now that was fitting into place, that wouldn't be the case.

Part of me felt sorry for her. She would have the hardest transformation out of anyone I know. Where I had been turned into this life completely unaware of what was happening, she knew.

Edward had tried to warn her, hell, even Rosalie had, but Bella hadn't listened to the warnings. She never fully grasped what she would be losing. Instead, she focused on what she would be gaining and how her old life would fit into her new one.

"Jasper?" Bella whispered softly as she turned to face me in the plush leather chair.

"Hmm?" I replied, looking at her as she stretched in the reclined seat.

"Who will turn me?" she asked, a shot of pain leaving her as the question left her lips.

Closing my book, I sighed a little. It was a question I had thought of myself. While there was no end of people in Volterra that could and would happily turn her, I didn't think she would want just anyone to turn her. I didn't want just any old venom running through her veins. She would share a sire bond with that person and that person would be responsible for her.

She didn't really have the time to strike up any sort of friendships once we were to land. Humans in Volterra weren't the norm unless it was feeding time. I knew we had a max of forty-eight hours from when we would arrive there to her being turned. Not a great deal of time to find someone suitable to turn her.

Not a great deal of time with my mate, either.

I could do it. She wouldn't be the first vampire I've sired, nor would she be the first newborn I've looked after, though she certainly would be the last. I heavily doubted she would want me to do it, to have that bond with me or my venom in her veins. After all, I was the reason it wouldn't be Edward and in turn, ruined her relationship.

"There's plenty of people to choose from, darlin'. Though time will be short for you to choose." I answered honestly. Letting her know she had that choice in a pretty choiceless situation.

Bella frowned at me, hurt rolling off her in waves, in turn confusing the hell out of me.

"Oh," she whispered, turning her head to look out the window. "I'll be bonded to that person, though, won't I?"

"A sire bond, yes. They can be a pain in the ass if I'm honest, so choose wisely." Bella closed her eyes tight, a tiny whimper leaving her lips as she battled to control her tears that threatened to spill at any given second. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, Jasper. I just didn't picture it would go like this." She shrugged and chewed her lip. "I guess I never really knew what I was getting into, did I?"

"No darlin', you didn't. You were blinded by love and had some rose tinted glasses on. But this is the reality of it. Edward brought you into this world and now he's bolted."

Bella nodded and pulled the blanket up around her further. "Can I choose anyone?"

"Within reason, yes."

She fell silent again and closed her eyes, her emotions in turmoil as the plane drew us closer to Italy.

Leaving her to her thoughts, I turned my attention back to my book. I wasn't really reading it, but it gave me something to do during the long flight, something other than thinking.

As hard as I tried, my thoughts kept turning back to what was happening now and where we were headed. I knew sooner or later, I would have to answer questions from Bella, bring her into the loop, but I didn't really want to, not just yet anyway. Trouble was, I didn't really have the time to allow her to overcome Edward's departure, her impending rebirth, and where we were heading, before throwing even more at her.

"Jasper?"

"Bella?" I quirked an eyebrow at her, watching her smile slightly.

"Have you ever turned anyone?" she flustered, wringing her hands together.

"Yes," I answered, knowing exactly where this was headed.

Still, I had to hand it to her, she hadn't come right out and asked about my past. Instead she was finding out information before making a decision.

"How many?"

"A lot." Seeing the question forming in her eyes, I corrected myself slightly. "A hell of a lot." She looked shocked at my sudden correction, before nodding and accepting my answer.

"Do you see them all? I mean, it's an important bond isn't it?"

"Only two of them, the rest are all dead." Her mouth formed into the shape of an O as she took in the information. "Let's just say my life, both the end of my human one and the start of my vampire one, has been filled with war." Her curiosity started to rise, but I was unwilling to have this chat now. "I'll tell you sometime." I smiled.

"Would you? I mean, if you don't mind too much, would you do it?" she asked not meeting my eye as her nerves picked up. "I would sooner have it done by someone I know than someone I don't."

For a minute or so, I just stared at her, unsure of what to say. Sure, I had thought about me doing it, it made me feel better knowing she would know the person whose venom would run through her veins. Yet, I didn't actually think she would want me to do it.

Bella's embarrassment began to trickle in as I realised I hadn't answered her yet.

"If you want me too, I will."

Bella beamed at me, the first real smile I had seen from her in a while. "Thanks, Jasper."

"Welcome," I replied feeling her happiness and hopefulness spike a little. "What is it, Bella?"

"Alice." She grinned, while I mentally rolled my eyes. "Will she be there at the airport when we land?"

"Nope," I answered, not lifting my eyes from my book.

Her shock hit me like a ton of bricks, something I should've expected. She thought Alice was my mate. It was what everyone was lead to believe, so her shock was to be expected.

"She'll be there, though, won't she, Jasper?"

"Nope." I sighed and closed my book once more. "I said my mate was in Volterra, not Alice."

"But I thought…" she trailed.

"I know."

"So, who?" I just smirked at her as her brow pulled together. "Do they work for them? The Volturi, I mean?"

A chuckle escaped my lips as my head shook slightly. "You could say that," I answered as honestly as I could. "You'll see soon enough."

ATW

It was late by the time we landed and got into Volterra. Deciding, it was probably best to wait to see the Kings until first light, I checked us into a hotel fairly close to the castle.

Heading out to the balcony, I saw Bella standing there. Her arms resting on the stone wall, as she looked out over the city.

She looked at ease right now, almost as though she had accepted the fate she was facing. Scanning her emotions, I noticed that while they had calmed down, she was scared now. It was easy to work out what scared her, and it wasn't the trip to see the Kings in the morning.

No, Bella was scared of how her life would be. She had wanted to be turned for a so-called mate, and she had pictured spending eternity with him. Now she was faced with walking this earth, waiting and looking to find a mate.

Coming to a stop beside her, I mimicked her stance. "The castle is right there." My finger pointed to the castle rooftops that could be seen from where we were. "It's about ten minutes from here."

"It looks beautiful," she whispered. "Well, it's dark and I can't really see it that well, but you get the drift."

"I do." Peeking over the wall, I scanned around to see if I could detect any vampires. Finding nothing, I relaxed slightly.

While I knew the rule of no hunting in Volterra, I also knew that rules do get broken. After all, hadn't my so called family broken one of the laws?

"Jasper?"

"Hmm?"

"Why does everyone think Alice is your mate?"

"Because that was the idea," I answered, turning and resting my back against the stone wall and crossing my ankles. "I needed an in, and Alice gave me that."

"An in? As in, you were sent?" Nodding, I watched Bella chew her bottom lip as she thought, her brow knitting together as she tried to piece it together. "You work for them?"

"No."

"Then, I don't understand."

"You will." I smiled, unable to stop the small chuckle escaping me as she looked even more confused by it all. "Bella, it's late and tomorrow is a busy day. Go get some sleep, tonight could be your last night of sleep."

Bella passed me, muttering a 'night as she did. Choosing to stay out on the balcony, my eyes drifted towards the castle, wondering if my mate knew I was now back home. Part of me wanted to disappear off and go find them. It had been a little over three months since my last visit here, and it was starting to wear on me.

If I did leave, I doubted I would be back by morning to collect Bella. No, I was going to have to wait this out. It would only be a few more hours until the sun came up, and then I could find my mate.

By the time the sun had come up, I was more than ready to go, pacing anxiously, waiting for a somewhat suitable time to wake Bella up. Half of me expected my mate to have banged on the door during the night, but it never came. It disappointed me slightly, but I also knew I hadn't actually given them the heads up that I was heading home.

Checking the clock and noticing it had only just turned six am, I decided it was time Bella got up. I couldn't stand this any longer. I had been showered and changed for over an hour, and if I didn't get the hell out of here soon, I was liable to explode.

Part of me felt bad walking her up on what could very well be her last lie in, but her needs weren't as high up on my list as mine were.

"Bella?" I shook her gently. "Bella, darlin', we've got a date with the Kings."

Groaning, Bella lifted her head up off the pillow, hair all over the place and half asleep as she looked around the room. The events of the last twenty-four hours slowly came back to her, crashing into her and bringing forth pain.

"Morning." I grinned at her as I began to pick up the rest of the things. I felt her surprise, followed by her shock as she took me in.

When I woke her up, I knew she would have questions. Even more so when she noticed my Volturi pendant hanging around my neck, or when she noticed what I was wearing. This wasn't like the last few times I had gone back, I wasn't just nipping in this time, I was announcing my arrival back home, back where I belonged.

"I thought you said you didn't work for them?" Her voice cracked slightly as she tried to power her brain up to work. "But the pendant...the clothes…"

"I don't work for them, Bella. Not in that sense anyway." I shrugged. "I'm announcing my arrival home. I'm eager to leave, so…" I trailed off, not wanting to come across as an ass to her. I had done enough damage to her already as it was without upsetting her further.

But I missed my mate, I needed to get back to him. Plus, I needed to get laid and badly.

My body knew I was near him, causing me to ache at the sheer thought of having him back in our bed. My instincts were in overdrive, needing to reclaim him once more, to love him again. I had pushed it this time, spent longer away than I had ever done, and now I was suffering for it.

Bella looked at me, curiosity seeping out of her as she tried to pin all the pieces together. Personally, I didn't think it was that hard to figure out. My time with the Cullens, although great, was part of a mission I had agreed to do. Alice was my in, I met her and followed her, I learned while I was there. Nipping back home every other month or so, I reported what I knew, before heading back to the Cullens once more.

Aro was a little unnerved at Carlisle Cullen's sheer size of his coven. At the time, Edward was the only gifted one in the family, which didn't cause Aro too much concern. But, Carlisle's 'little family' was a family of five; too many for Aro's liking, and he liked it even less when Alice joined.

He was safe, though. Carlisle wasn't about to try and overturn the Volturi, he didn't have it in him. Too much on the whole 'save the human race' than anything else. He hated fighting, he hated conflict, so Aro had a better chance of finding rocking horse shit then he did of Carlisle Cullen trying to overturn him.

"Don't...Don't you love Alice?" Bella's voice cut through my thoughts. Turning back to look at her, I had to suppress the growl that threatened to escape me.

She hadn't moved from the confines of the bed. All she had managed to do was sit up and look confused by everything. Could she not understand that I needed to get the hell out of here? That it took a hell of a lot of restraint not to go back home last night?

"Bella..." I smiled, sitting on the edge of the bed. "I love Alice, but not like that. She soothed me when I was away from my mate."

"So you used her?"

"Used her? In what sense?"

"Slept with her," Bella whispered, her face turning red with embarrassment.

"No, I didn't sleep with her, Bella. My mate would lose his shit if I did that." I smirked thinking just how quickly he would lose his temper. "Besides, I love him."

"He? Your mate's a man?" Bella flopped back on the bed, shocked at the realisation. "Wow."

"Trust me, it came as a massive shock to the pair of us when it happened." A massive shock that had turned into an even bigger fight...fun times. "You'll meet him soon enough, but.." How the hell did I put this to her? "Don't expect him to accept you with open arms."

"So another Rosalie then," she muttered more to herself than to me.

"He makes Rose look like a little kitten, darlin'." I smirked. "Bella, please move it. I wanna be gone within the next ten minutes."

"Ten minutes?" She blinked at me causing me to roll my eyes.

"Listen, you can shower and all that other stuff back at the castle. Right now I need you up and dressed so we can go." Standing, I pulled the Volturi cloak off the back of the chair and placed it on my shoulders. "You're not about to die the moment we get there. I have already arranged for you to be taken to a room before we meet the kings."

"So they know I'm coming?" If Peter has kept his trap shut, then no. If not, then yes.

"Hard to say, really."

"You're sneaking me in?"

"Sort of." I sighed, too many questions were happening on very limited time. "I need my mate before I deal with you. Sorry, Bella." I realised just how shitty that actually sounded. "Up, please."

Fifteen minutes later, Bella was finally up and dressed. Leaving the hotel, I walked quickly through the town, thankful that there was just enough cloud bank to stop myself from sparkling like a disco ball. Bella trailed behind me, trying to keep up and not trip at the same time. Part of me registered that I should slow down, but the closer I got, the more I picked up speed, becoming almost giddy with excitement at seeing him.

Bella gasped as we suddenly turned a corner, coming almost face to face with the castle itself. Trying hard to slow down just a little bit, I allowed her to take in the sight of it, perched higher up above the city, surrounded by a high wall. Coming to the main gates, I typed in the code, allowing them to open.

Almost home.

As we walked through, and the gates began to close, I clocked the emotional signature of my mate, and he was not a happy boy. The closer we got to the main doors, the louder his growl seem to get. This is going to be fun, I thought, though I couldn't help but smile at seeing him again. A small undercurrent of fear was seeping out, though the person who held that emotion was doing his best to hold it in.

Peter.

"Jasper?" A low, menacing growl pierced the air as Bella spoke my name, causing her to jump slightly. Oh yes, this is going to be fun. "Do you hear that?"

"Of course he heard that, you stupid air breathing human!" He snarled as he almost ripped the door off its hinges.

He was pissed, beyond pissed, but good god, he was beautiful in his fury. My eyes stayed fixed on him, watching as he stood there, arm's folded over his chest, glaring at the human before he finally locked eyes with me.

Love hit me hard, his love, followed by concern as he noticed my eye colour. He was still pissed, but his love and concern were winning out. Suddenly he was in front of me, his blond hair brushing his shoulders as his hand reached out and cupped my cheek. His thumb ran under my right eye, his eyes narrowing with concern as he looked at me. Turning my head slightly, I kissed his palm before locking my hands into his soft locks and pulling him in for a searing kiss.

My lips devoured his, thrusting my tongue into his mouth, tasting him. Groaning, he pulled me closer, and I sucked his plump bottom lip as his fingers began to knead my arse. His teeth nipped my lip, causing me to moan into his mouth before his tongue caressed mine. Moving my lips down across his jaw and down his neck, I felt his annoyance at the sight of Bella standing there.

"Explain!" He demanded though it was a weak whisper as I nipped and sucked his neck.

"Later," I murmured against his neck, pulling his body impossibly close to mine

"Now!" A little more forceful, this time, making me smirk against his neck. Maybe he wasn't fully understanding my need here.

"I said later!" Wrapping my fingers into his hair and snapping his head to the side, I sank my teeth into my mating mark.

He protested for a second, pushing against me just as he always did when this happened, but he soon submitted. He always submitted in the end, giving in to the fact that I was his dominant. He relaxed in my hold, a purr leaving his chest, causing it to go to my already straining cock as his arms tightened around my waist. I needed to get us the hell out of here now, or I was going to be fucking him in the doorway.

Releasing my teeth from his neck, my mouth attacked his as I pushed him up against the door, hearing it crack and groan under our pressure. With hands, lips, and teeth, we attacked each other, as growls and moans penetrated the air. My fingers trailed down his chest, fighting the urge to just rip the offending clothing away. It had been too long, much too long since I had been with him.

Both pulled at each other's clothes lost in our own world up against the main door. My hands pulled the shirt from his trousers. Finally, my fingers touched his skin, ghosting over the hardened planes of his abs, feeling his muscles contract under my touch. Smiling into the kiss, I felt his hands pull my trousers, yanking my belt causing it to snap under his hurried fingers.

"I've missed you," I murmured against his neck, slowly working my lips over the sensitive skin where my mark sat. He grunted in response as his fingers touched my aching cock, wrapping around it and slowly pumping me.

Growling, I attacked his mouth once more, plunging my tongue into his waiting mouth as I pulled the zipper down on his trousers and pushed them down his thighs. Quickly turning him around, I stuck my fingers into my mouth, lubing them up with my venom, and being completely thankful that it's slicker than human spit.

One hand wrapped around his hard cock, slowly stroking him as he panted against the large oak door. My other hand now covered in venom, wrapped around my own cock, lubing me up, before I ran the tip up and down the crack of his arse.

"My king," I breathed in his ear, just loud enough for him to hear as I sank into his warmth.

My pace was almost brutal, pulling almost all the way out, before slamming all the way in, causing the door to protest. My hands grabbed his hips hard, so hard that if he had been human, I would have left marks. Holding him firmly in place, I thrust into him, marveling at the feel of how he tightly gripped my shaft.

Kicking his feet farther apart, I growled deeply at the slightly altered angle, and picked my pace up another notch. His lust was feeding mine as his hand reached around and grabbed my hair hard, pulling me into a passionate kiss.

God, I had missed him, missed him like no tomorrow.

He moaned into the kiss, his love pouring into me as he answered my silent question. A sharp prick pierced my bottom lip as he sucked it in and then sank his teeth into my lip. Hissing at him, I released a hand from his hips and grabbed both his wrists in one hand. Pinning his wrists over his head, I used my other hand to wrap around his cock, feeling my impending release.

To my delight, he moaned loudly as his head dropped to the side, exposing his neck to me.

Panting against his neck, I licked and kissed my mark while my hand continued to pump him, bringing him closer to his edge. Changing angle slightly, he groaned as I hit his sweet spot deep within him.

"Cum for me my king," I whispered in his ear, knowing what it did to him.

Seconds later, he growled viciously as he came hard all over the oak door. His muscles spasmed and contracted around me tightly, throwing me over the edge. "MINE!" I roared before my teeth sank once again into his neck as I came hard.

Both of us panting, I rested my forehead against his shoulder as we both came down from our high.

"Hmm," he murmured, "love you."

"Love you too." I smiled against his shoulder, not wanting to move.

A clearing of a throat snapped my attention, our attention. Our eyes both looked at the culprit, only to fall on a clearly embarrassed Peter, who was looking up at the sky, and a gawking, open-mouthed Bella.

"Fuck!" I cursed under my breath.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** _This chapter contains a hump, slash, again, if it's not your thing, hit the red X!_

* * *

"You!" He spat, pausing his pacing to point his long finger at me. "Do you have any, any idea what you have just done?" he roared at me as I sat lazily on the sofa smirking, watching him pace.

"I fucked you?" I question, earning a growl from him as his fists clenched by his sides.

"That isn't what I meant, Jasper." His seething red eyes narrowing at me. "After everything...You do that!"

"What do you want me to say? I missed you and you weren't understanding my need." I commented as his nostrils flared at me.

"I should have you taken apart for this."

Unable to stop myself, I chuckled, only a second before he grabbed hold of my chin, pulling me to my feet. My chuckle turned into a full on laugh as he growled at me.

"You're so cute when you're all worked up like this." My hands ran down his arm that was outstretched, holding me up. "I love that little temper of yours, it's so endearing and challenging."

Another roar came from my angry mate just before he threw me back onto the sofa, making me laugh harder at his clearly irate state. Maybe I shouldn't push him right now, but God, I had missed his temperamental self.

"I'll have your tongue ripped out of your throat if you say one more word…" He stepped away, turning his back to me "Do not test me, Jasper."

"Will you chill out, babe. Come here and cuddle with me, I've missed you."

He sneered at me over his shoulder. "I will not! You arrived back last night and yet you spent the night with that...With that...thing."

"Thing?" I chuckled out. "Human darlin', her name's Bella."

"I don't care for its name."

"You're not jealous are you?" I chuckled. "You are. How long have we been together?"

Getting to my feet, I walked slowly to him, hearing his growl to back off but paying no attention to it. Wrapping my arms around his waist, I rested my head on his shoulder, feeling his hair tickle my cheek. Turning my head slightly, I ran my nose up the column of his neck, breathing in his scent, before nuzzling against him.

"My king," I whispered against his skin, feeling him shiver against me. "Don't ever be jealous. I stayed away last night because if I had come home, Bella would still be there."

"Do not utter her name."

"Shh, my king." I purred, "I wanted to come home the moment we touched down. I've been gone too long."

"Too long." He agreed, his temper cooling ever so slightly, but I could live with that. "I haven't forgotten outside, either."

"My king," I smiled against his neck, "You started it, but let's not focus on that, shall we? Hmm?"

"You are not worming out of this, Jasper." He broke my hold and resumed his pacing once more. "Just who is she and why is she here?" He demanded.

"Edward's girlfriend of sorts." I shrugged, "She requests a meeting with you, Aro and Marcus."

"She can die." He growled, stopping in his tracks to face. "Don't you dare say you care for her!" Caius roared. "I'll kill her myself if that's true."

"No, you won't." I snapped back, having had about enough of his temper. "She's a nice girl, gifted too." Through that fell on deaf ears as I watched him work up a storm.

"You can not stop me." He moved in front of me, standing toe to toe with me. "I let the whole Alice thing go, do not…"

"Wait a minute, you sent me there!" I spat, "It was you and Aro who decided that Carlisle needed to be looked at, and you," My finger stabbed his chest. "Picked me to go. You sent your own fucking mate there, so don't you dare say you let the Alice thing go when she was the only thing that kept me half fucking sane."

"You seemed happy to go," he snapped back, slapping my hand away.

"Not for fucking twenty years I wasn't." I gritted out through clenched teeth, pushing him back. "Do you realise how that actually was for me? Do you? The woman fell in love with me. Wanted us to try, to fucking try! Do you even know a number of fucking lies I had to spew? Do you?"

"Lies? Ha," he growled, "You have told me how you love her."

"Not this again!" My fist slammed on the table. "I do love her, but not like that. She was a fucking friend to me. Thanks to her, she helped keep up the whole "mates" front even though she wanted more. She was there when you fucking weren't. When I needed to talk to someone, she was there."

"And you could've called me!"

"Oh yes, with the mind reader around? It was bad enough keeping my visits out of Alice's sight and Edward's mind, let alone phone calls. Do you know how many times I've sat on my own, wanting, wishing to come home?" I sighed turning away from him, "Wanting you?"

His hand touched my back "You're mine, Jasper." he murmured in my ear as his fingers drew patterns on my back. "I made a grave mistake by sending you, but you seemed like you had something to prove to me."

"And you are mine." turning around, I let my fingers lace through his. "You are you, of course, I had something to prove. Everyone knows you, knows what a great warrior you are, and then I came along and... I don't know."

Caius rested his forehead against mine. "I'll wait a thousand millennia for you. More if I had too. You never have and never will have anything to prove to me."

His lips touched mine, softly, gently, pouring all his love into one kiss. My hands ran up his arms, feeling his strong muscles underneath my fingertips as they moved towards his thick white locks. Tangling my fingers in his hair, I pulled him closer as I tilted my head slightly to deepen the kiss.

Caius' tongue soon invaded my mouth, touching and caressing mine, as he held me close to his body. A shiver ran through me as I felt his fingers slowly undo the buttons on my shirt, his fingers trailing my skin that became exposed to him. His lips left mine, causing me to groan in protest as he trailed his lips along my jaw and to my ear.

"You're hurting, my mate." He whispered, placing kissing around my ear. Caius' fingers made light work of the rest of the buttons on my shirt before pulling it out of the waistband of my trousers. "Let me love you," He purred, running his fingertips down the planes of my chest and stomach. Taking hold of my hand, he kept his eyes locked on me as he walked backwards, pulling me to our bedroom.

Coming into our room, he paused, letting his eyes roam my form before he pushed my shirt off my shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. Reaching for him, he stepped back, smirking at me as he shook his head.

"Lie on the bed, Jay." He requested in a husky voice. Raising an eyebrow at him, I reached for him yet again, only to have my fingertips brush the fabric of his shirt. "Don't fight me, Jay, lie down, please."

Complying with his wishes, I crawled up our bed and turned onto my back, letting my head rest against the pillows. Watching him with my lust filled eyes, he slowly unbuttoned his own shirt, never taking his eyes off mine. Soon, it joined mine on the floor, as I watched his fingers undo his belt and pop the button on his trousers.

A hiss escaped me as I drank him in. I'd never trier of seeing him like this, seeing him naked in front of me. My hand reached out to him as he stood at the end of our bed, slowly pulling the zipper of his trousers down. My chest was heaving with unneeded breath as I fought my instinct to grab him and throw him down.

"Please," I whispered, watching as he again took a step back as I sat up with my hand outstretched to him. "Caius…" I groaned, feeling his lust tickle my sense along with his love. "Please." I reached for him again as his trousers fell to his ankles and his hard length sprang free.

Moaning at the sight of him, my fingers touched the head of his cock, feeling it twitch against my palm. He hissed at me as my hand wrapped around his cock, pulling him gently onto the bed. The bed dipped as he knelt on it, his lips finding mine as he removed my hand from him and pushed me back.

"Stay there, Major." He purred against my lips before his own plump lips began to trail wet, open mouthed kisses down my neck and chest.

"Caius…" I pleaded, my fingers gripping his hair as he worked down my body. His teeth began nipping and sucking the planes of my chest, working slowly towards my left nipple.

Scraping my nails across his scalp, I moaned, unashamedly as his tongue flicked against my nipple, turning it into a pebbled bud before he lightly bit down. A breathless moan left my lips, as his lips continued their journey south. My hips bucked against him as his arm brushed against my confined and straining cock.

I felt him smirk against my hip bone, as I groaned out in frustration. Deliberately, he avoided my cock as he nipped my hip done, his fingers slowly working the button and zipper of my trousers.

"Please.." It fell from my lips in a desperate plea as I fisted the sheets. "Caius...Please…" His fingers ghosted ever so slightly over my cock as he pulled the zipper down, making me jolt at the sensation.

"Patience my mate," he breathed, his warm breath ghosting over my cock as he lifted my hips and slowly pulled down my trousers. "I'm loving you." Was all he said, as he pulled off my boots and trousers slowly, devilishly slowly, until I was laid bare before him.

"Beautiful," he breathed, almost to himself as he sat back on his heels in between my legs, looking down at me.

His hooded, black, lust filled eyes locked onto mine as he picked up my right ankle. Breaking eye contact, his wet, warm lips slowly began trailing kisses around my ankle, up my calf and over my knee. My breath was coming out in pants and moans as he reached my inner thigh, and began nipping his way up.

My fingers found their way back into his hair, gripping tightly in a vain hope of control my instinct to take control. I wouldn't though, he needed this, just as much as I needed this, but his torture was killing me slowly.

"Caius…" I begged as his nose skimmed my cock, blowing his breath out and causing me to twitch painfully. My fingers tightened in his hair, holding his head in the place where I needed him to be.

"No, Major." His lust filled voice whispered out as he grabbed my wrist and pulled. "Let go, il mio cuore."

Moaning in protest, I released my death grip in his hair. Caius smiled softly at me as he picked up my other leg and began the same, tortures trail up my leg again. As his teeth nipped against my thigh, I growled out, almost ripping the sheets underneath me.

Just when I thought I could take no more, when my body was so tense and wound up, his warm, wet mouth suddenly took me hole. Caius' lips descended slowly down my cock as my body suddenly relaxed at the contact. My back arched, as I hit the back of his throat and he swallowed around me.

"Yes…" Fell from my lips breathlessly and my body exploded in pure pleasure.

Slowly, his head moved up and up and down my length, taking me all the into his hot wet mouth with every downward stroke. My fingers once again found themselves locked in his hair, as he continued to bob up and down. Caius' hands began to stroke up and down my thighs, causing me to contract and twitch, as his name fell from my lips over and over again, like some mantra.

Caius' fingers cupped my balls, gently pushing and tugging making me thrust into his mouth gently. I didn't want to rush this, we had rushed outside, been locked and caught up in instinct. This wasn't that, this wasn't use coming together after a long break, both battling our vampire. This was love, he was loving me, making me feel things that only he could.

My hips jerked on their own accord as his tongue suddenly swept across my sensitive head. Caius' tongue, licked and swirled around me, as his hand slowly pumped me, keeping just at the brink of ecstasy, but not enough to go over. He sucked just the head into his talented mouth, rolling his lips over the head with every powerful suck.

"Caius…" Again I pleaded, just before he took me all the way into his hot wet mouth. His lips created a tight seal around my cock as he bobbed his head up and down quickly, "Oh fuck...fuck...fuck! I cried out breathlessly as I came hard. My body spasming over and over again as he continued to bob his head, slowing his pace down and letting me ride out my orgasm.

Releasing my cock from his talented mouth, he crawled up my body, trailing hot wet kisses as he went. I could feel his need, pressing against my thigh, twitching, as his lips met mine in a soft gentle kiss. My hands roamed his back as his tongue touched mine, inciting a purr from me as I tasted myself on his tongue.

His own hands locked into my hair, pushing it off my face as he kissed me deeply, yet softly. No rush, no urgent need, just sensual and full of love.

Never breaking his lips from mine, I pushed against him, sitting myself up. Grabbing hold of his strong, muscular thigh, I pulled him onto my lap, before searching the bed blindly with my hand for the lube.

Caius's lips trailed my neck, nipping and sucking on his own mating mark, as I lubed up my once again straining cock. Wrapping his legs around my waist, I lifted him slightly with one hand while my other held the base of my cock.

Teasing him, I rubbed my slickened head around his taught hole, causing him to moan against my neck.

"What do you want my king?" I breathed in his ear, letting him drop down just a fraction so the tip of my cock slid in.

"You, my mate." His lips captured mine as I let him go, allowing him to slowly sink himself down onto me.

Slowly we moved together, gentle upwards trusts meeting his slight lift and rotation of his hips. My hands explored his arms, chest and back. Feeling every dip, every curve of muscle. Feeling his body react and respond to me as my fingertips traced the man I loved. My lips trailed his neck, his jaw. Sucking and nibbling along my path before I reached his swollen lips once more with a soft kiss.

My forehead rested against his, feeling his fingers taking a similar path to the one in which mine were doing on his body.

"I love you," I whispered, letting my emotions come out and wrap around him, just as his hand found mine and entwined our fingers together.

A shiver ran down his spine as he squeezed my hand and bit his bottom lip, almost breaking the skin. Letting go of my hand, he gripped my shoulders, his dark red eyes staring into mine, swirling with contentment, passion and love.

"I love you," He moaned as his head fell to my shoulder and began nuzzling my neck. Holding his hips, I kept him in place as I thrust a little harder into him, causing him to cry out as I brushed against his sweet spot.

His cock was trapped between our bodies, gaining friction with every movement. I knew he wouldn't last much longer, his pants and moans against my skin were becoming erratic and frantic.

"Cum for me, my king," I purred as I bared my neck to him and slammed him down onto me hard, causing us both to moan.

A growl, so primal and animalistic ripped through his chest as he came hard moments before his teeth sunk into my neck. My own growl echoed in response as his tight heat began to milk me, pulling me along with him in his euphoric state. Streams of his cum coated our stomachs as he slowly released my neck, running his tongue lovingly over the mark to seal it once more.

Slowly, we stilled our movements, foreheads pressed together, eyes locked on one another as the rode out the last fragments of our orgasmic state. My lips brushed his before I lifted him off me and he rolled onto his back.

"Stay there, my king," I kissed his cheek moments after the words left my mouth.

Heading to our bathroom, I cleaned myself up with a wet washcloth before grabbing a clean washcloth and returning to him. Gently, I cleaned him up, a blessed smile on his lips with his eyes closed, making me chuckle."

"What has you amused?" He asked, opening his eyes as I threw the washcloth on the floor.

"You," I kissed his nose, earning a playful swat of his hand. "You don't look so fearless and scary right now. In fact, you look like quite the opposite." Caius's lip curled over his teeth on one side.

"I haven't forgotten what happened outside." He mumbled as I laid down next to him on my stomach. He turned to his side, facing me. "I will deal with that later, though. I do not want a fight."

Chuckling, I pulled a pillow under my head. "Did I just hear right? Caius Volturi does not want a fight? Since when?

"Let me rephrase that, as the animal blood has clearly affected you." He pinned me with a questioning look over my now red eyes. "I do not wish to fight with you, not right now." His nail lightly began to trace my spine. "Will you tell me what you feel you had to prove?"

Sighing, I closed my eyes as his nail left my back and his hand took mine. Bringing it to his lips, he kissed my knuckles. "I felt worthless."

"Worthless? How so? Did I not make you feel loved?" He questioned, a frown taking hold of his brow.

"Of course you did. But you have to understand, Caius, I went from war, a human war, to a vampire war, to nothing. At first, it didn't really bother me, but as time wore on, I started to feel like I had no worth anymore. Almost like I was kept pet." Pushing calm towards him, I saw his nostrils flare. "Don't lose your shit, babe. You asked I'm telling you."

"How can you say you were a kept pet?" He seethed slightly, only just managing to keep his cool.

"Think back to it, babe. We met, I came here, and then I just did nothing. It started to grate on me, and I felt undeserving of you. There's you ruling and there's me doing not a lot. I wanted to prove I had a worth."

"Why didn't you say?"

"Because I didn't want to whine like a bitch about it," I replied with a sigh. "Why do you think I so easily agreed? We had been together all those years when you asked me, I finally had something to do."

"Jasper, you should have spoken to me about this." I felt his pang of hurt stab me in the chest.

"Don't feel like that."

"How can I not? I do love you, and you are mine. Yet I failed to notice you weren't happy."

"I was happy, I am happy." I corrected. "I just need to do something, Caius. I can't just do nothing. But if you think I'm going back to play happy families, forget it." I smirked before leaning over and kissing him on the lips.

"Which brings me to my next question," he said, running his thumb under my left eye. "They were gold the last time I saw you. What happened?"

"Bella happened." The mention of her name caused Caius to growl, but I ignored him, now was not the time for another fight. "She got a papercut, I flip my shit and attacked her, well, tried to attack her. I ended up in Seattle, two dead bodies later...you get the drift."

"And you feel how?" Flooding the room with calm, I tried to cool off his ever-simmering temper This was going to go down oh so well. "Jasper!" He snarled, demanding an answer from me.

"Fine, it's not really affected me, like it has in the past." I was stupid if I thought he would buy just that. An eyebrow raised in question, waiting for the rest. "Bella…"

"That human again! What is with her?"

"What is with you and this jealousy?" I snarled, holding his stare. "She just accepted it, she understood that her actions had caused my reaction. She didn't shame me or make me feel guilty, she just accepted it. You know you're the only one that can offer that support to not allow those emotions to cripple me."

"Her?" He roared, his eyes darkening by the second.

"Yes, her. She was a poor substitute, I admit, but she made me feel just a tad bit better." He growled in response. "That's it isn't it? That's what's eaten you up. She helped me and not you." He didn't say anything, instead, he crossed his arms over his chest and began to brood. "You know, it's kinda normal Bella behaviour. She just care's Caius, she's not stupid and she knows this is partly her fault. Don't brood at me."

"I'm not brooding." he spat making me chuckle.

"Aw is the big bad vampire scared that someone may take his toy away?" I teased, as he growled at me.

"I'm in no mood for you're mocking," he growled, moving quickly and pinning me underneath him. "I don't like it, are you happy now?"

"Very. But," I replied flipping us back round, "You have nothing to worry about. She made me feel a hell of a lot better about it. And I care about her, it's partly my fault, well, mostly my fault she's in this mess. Just be thankful I came home not all depressed, and let's move forward." my hands pushed his white blonde hair off his face. "I did tell you earlier, but I don't think you listened. She's gifted."

"She is?" His surprise shocked him slightly. "You know this how?"

"Edward couldn't read her mind." I murmured trailing my lips across his jaw, unable to get enough of him.

"Interesting find if that manifest." He groaned tilting his head to the side to give me better access.

"Didn't I do well, my king?" Grasping his cock in my hand, causing him to buck his hips against me.

"Mhmm," he nodded as I slowly stroked him.

"You going to play nice?" I teased, stilling my movement on his cock. "Caius?" I sang in his ear. "I can't hear you, il mio amore."

"Fine, but I don't have to like her."


	4. Chapter 4

Kissing up his neck, I heard his purr of satisfaction as I pulled his body closer to mine. "Do you have to get up?" I asked nipping at his ear. "Can't we just stay here?"

"You," he kissed my lips, "are the reason I can't. Have you forgotten that human you brought back here? She's still alive."

"Then let Aro and Marcus take care of her," I responded, pressing my hard cock against his ass as my hand ran down his chest. "I'm sure they're more than capable."

"They are," he said as he stood up, pulling himself out my grasp. "But I believe Aro is giddy with the prospect of what that human could mean once turned." Groaning, I pressed my face into the pillow, knowing I wasn't going to win this one. The bed dipped just moments before I felt his lips kiss my neck. "We sort this out, and we can come right back here." He whispered against the curve of my shoulder.

Turning my head to the side, I smiled as I watched him dress, groaning slightly as his body was slowly covered before my eyes. Caius smirked, throwing a load of clothes at me before he placed his pendant around his neck.

"Time to get dressed, Jay."

"Don't wanna," I moaned, frowning as he pulled on his shoes. "You can't make me."

"You forget my love," he moved quickly, his breath against my ear. "I am king, and you'll do as I say."

"And I'm your dominate, so fuck you!" I grinned.

"That mouth of yours just seems to get dirtier and dirtier," he mused, his fingertips trailing down my spine, towards the crack of my ass.

"I didn't hear you complaining when said dirty mouth was wrapped around your cock." My voice came out as more of a moan as his fingers carried on their path down the crack of my ass, and began teasing my hole. "You're not making this getting dressed thing easy, darlin'."

"Maybe if you got dressed, I would be able to keep my hands off you longer than five minutes." His fingers left for a second, only to return again slick with lube.

"Jesus!" I breathed as a single digit entered me, slowly moving in and out, as he nipped and sucked my shoulder blade.

My hips began to rock back against his finger as he entered a second finger, curling it slightly so he rubbed against my sweet spot over and over again. My cock began to throb with need as I raised myself onto my knees, opening myself wider for him, inviting him to take me.

A low, rumbling growl answered me, as I felt the bed dip and him kneel behind me. The fabric of his jeans brushed against my thighs as he added a third finger, moving them a little faster.

"You're teasing me, Major," he growled as his free hand sneaked around my waist and took hold of my aching cock. "I don't like being teased," he growled as his hand squeezed the head of my cock a little hard and swept his thumb over the slit, moving the droplets of pre-cum around.

Moaning deeply into the pillow, I bucked back against his fingers, shivering in pleasure as the action caused his talented fingers to brush my sweet spot.

"My king," I purred out in pleasure, opening my legs wider for him. "I need you."

And I did. I needed him more than I needed blood right now. It wasn't often we switched, once in a blue moon sort of thing, but I loved it when we did.

"My beautiful mate," he growled, releasing my straining cock from his grasp. "You look divine, spread open wide for me, inviting me to take you."

The sound of his zipper sliding down made me groan with delight at what was to come. His slick fingers left my heat, making me whimper at the loss of him and my rapidly growing need for him. Looking over my shoulder, I bit my bottom lip, watching him lube his hard cock. Caius' eyes were dark and hooded, locked on to the sight of me open before him. His tongue came out, licking his lips as he pumped his cock a little quicker.

"My king?" I whimpered, not above begging right now for him.

His eyes snapped to mine, a devilish smile gracing his lips before he grabbed my hips and thrust into me, hard. I cried out at the sensation of him stretching and filling me as he set a brutal pace, pulling my hips back hard to meet his long, powerful thrusts.

Calling his name out into the pillow, my hand slid down towards my cock. Gripping my shaft tightly, my hips jerked as my thumb ran over the sensitive head, before stroking myself in time with his sharp hard thrusts.

Caius growled low in his throat at my action. His growl seemed to ricochet down my body, causing a tingling effect on me as I became hyper aware of him and his touch.

"Caius… Oh God!" I cried out as the tightening in my stomach began to build at an alarming rate.

"Who do you belong to, Major?" he growled out, thrusting impossibly harder as he said the word 'belong'. All I could do was groan in response as my body became ripped with pleasure. "I said, who do you belong to, Major?" Again his thrusts became harder, almost punishing me at a completely brutal and animalistic pace.

"You...You my king!" I cried out, turning my head to the side against the pillow. My eyes slammed tightly shut as he continued to dominate me. "You il mio amore," I managed to whisper out.

"MINE!" he roared. "You dominate because I allow you to. Don't ever forget it." He panted just before his teeth sunk into my right side.

It was my undoing. A strangled cry left my lips as my body shook with the powerful force of my orgasm. Long spurts of cum covered my hand and bedspread as my orgasm rode out. Caius' thrusts became erratic as my body gripped him tightly, pulling him, forcing him to cum.

"Ti amo, ti amo," he purred breathlessly as he came deep inside of me.

Panting hard for unneeded breath, I felt my mate's own unneeded pants caress my back as he leant forward and kissed down my spine. His fingers touched and rubbed the area where he had sank his teeth into me, soothing the sting that circled the area.

As he withdrew from me, I rolled and collapsed on the bed on my back, being sure to miss the mess I had made. Looking at Caius, I watched him sit back on his heels, his hands against his thighs, smirking at me.

"You," he said, raising an amused eyebrow, "have made me, us, late."

"So?" If I was honest, I really didn't give a flying fuck right now what happened to Bella. I didn't want to break the bubble we were in and I knew that us leaving the confines of our quarters, would burst it. "Can't you just do king stuff another day?" I asked, sliding off the bed. "You can strip that." I pointed to the bedspread.

"No, I can't do king stuff another day. I have to do king stuff as you so adequately put it, today," he answered, pulling up his jeans and tucking himself back in. "It's your mess, you strip it."

"Not a chance, besides, you do want us to leave?" I smirked watching as he nodded. "Then I need to shower."

ATW

"It happened because I allowed it, Caius, not because you allowed me to be the dominate in this mateship," I mused as we walked side by side through the winding stone corridors of the castle.

"You are completely wrong," he growled lowly at me. "It could switch at any time."

"Yeah, yeah, of course it could." I rolled my eyes at him. "Face it, you're my bitch," I whispered in his ear, before stealing a kiss off his lips.

Chuckling, he pushed me playfully away as he narrowed his eyes. "You are mistaken. That animal blood has done something to your brain cells. I wonder if it's curable."

"Maybe you can get them to look for a cure for your nasty little temper," I teased as he growled. "I don't know why you growl at me, it doesn't scare me in the slightest. You're like a little kitten."

"A what?" He growled, pinning me with an icy stare.

"You know a kitten, like a cat, just a baby version."

"I know what a kitten is, Jasper," he spat slightly.

"Well, you asked." I shrugged, pushing his shoulder a little. "For the record, you'll submit to me, king or no king."

"Because I allow it."

"No, because it's how it is."

"Go fetch that human, I'll meet you in the throne room." His lips brushed mine. "We'll discuss this later," he whispered against my lips before pressing his against mine more firmly.

A growl rattled in my chest as he nipped my bottom lip with his teeth. Again, I had to fight the urge to take him against the wall. I doubted that would go down very well with him, considering he hadn't forgiven me for what happened on my return.

"Now, Jasper." A slight hint of desperation colored his voice, as his eyes had darkened just a fraction.

Parting ways with him, I made my way quickly towards where I knew Bella was being held, feeling a little bad that I had lied to her. On the flight here, I had told her she wouldn't have long left as a human, yet we had been back a week, and she was still human. I knew that I wouldn't actually be seeing her again for a good few days, and I shouldn't have said to her that her time would be so short.

I had spent too long away from my mate to just arrive back and deal with her immediately.

Tapping on the door, I heard her heart rate increase as fear seeped out of her. "It's Jasper, Bella." Her relief at hearing my voice burst through her as I heard the lock click.

"I see they're treating you well?" I commented, looking at her, noticing that she looked well, even if she did look a little scared. "Told you there was nothing to worry about didn't I?"

"You've been gone for days, I was worried about you." She flustered. "This girl keeps coming, staring at me strangely before leaving."

"Yeah, I would say sorry, but I had other things to take care of," I replied, taking a seat and running my fingers over the spines of the pile of books that sat on the table. "And I think you mean Jane. Got an almost evil child doll look about her?" Bella nodded her head at my question. "It's Jane. She's running tests, don't worry."

"Don't worry?"

"If she had been ordered to kill you, you would be dead. So, as I said, don't worry." I shrugged.

"That man, he looked really pissed when we arrived here."

"Just a tiny bit," I smirked, "Don't mention it to him, and thanks for gawking, by the way."

"Where the hell was I meant to look? That other guy? Peter? Was that his name? He said we couldn't move, that if we did I was liable to die and he didn't fancy being in pieces." Chuckling while looking at her, I couldn't help but pick up on her embarrassment as she thought back to that moment. Guess me fucking Caius against the main doors was going to be a bit of an eye opener to little Bella. "What's so funny?"

"Bit of an eye opener, huh?"

"Ya think?" She replied quickly before composing herself. "What's happening now, Jasper?"

"We're off to see the kings."

"So this could be my last day alive?"

"It will be your last day. You still want to change?" Though, I didn't really think she had a choice now. Aro was already trying Jane against her, seeing just how strong her shield seemed to be while she was human.

"I don't have that choice, do I?" Sighing, I shook my head, noticing that Bella had worked out her fate regardless of what she wanted. "Are you still doing it?"

"Still want me to?"

"I don't know anyone else, and you said that sire bonds can be a bitch, so.." She trailed with a shrug.

"True. So, come on. Let's not keep them waiting any longer."

Standing, I looked at Bella, who, to be frank, looked like shit now. She looked scared half to death, biting her bottom lip nervously as she looked at me. Sending her some calm, I smiled reassuringly at her as I opened her door.

"This way, Bella." I nodded my head towards the direction of the door, waiting for her to move. Guess the reality was now weighing on her. "It'll be fine, just answer any questions they direct to you. Other than that, don't say anything."

"But... I need to explain," she protested. "I don't want you getting in trouble, Jasper."

"I'm not. Trust me, I'm really not."

"But the Cullens, the law, you said it had been broken." I could feel her gaining strength to go against me. "What about the rest?"

"Stop Bella." I stopped and grabbed her arms, making her face me. "You must not start protesting, explaining, or pleading in there."

"They're your family, Jasper. You can't just throw them to the wolves to save your own skin."

"Isabella!" I growled at her, causing her to flinch slightly. "Listen to me, and do as I've just told you. The Cullens will be, more than likely, fine. Aro has a soft spot for Carlisle."

"But...but…"

"No buts," I warned, letting go of her arms and continuing our course towards the throne room.

Bella's emotions continued to flicker around, still harbouring a strong will to defend the Cullens and explain. I could only hope she didn't open her mouth and do everything I've told her not to.

"Jasper?" Bella whispered, her fear spiking as she noticed more and more red-eyed vampires looking at her the closer we got to the throne room.

"Don't worry, nothing's going to happen." 'If you keep your mouth shut, that is,' I added silently as we rounded the final corner.

Curiosity hit me, as I saw Demetri leaning against the window, spinning a set of keys in hand. His eyes were fixed on Bella, drinking her in as we drew closer. "Major," he nodded his head, causing me to smirk as he never looked at me, only Bella.

"Demetri." Bella looked up at the sound of my voice. Her fear spike as she noticed him staring at her intently.

"What a beauty," Demetri purred, too low for Bella to hear as she began to cling to my arm. "Caius catches that…" He trailed off, not needing to fill in the missing words. We all knew just how well my mate would take it. "I'll gladly take her off your hands, Major."

"When she's turned, Demetri." I smiled.

"She's turning?" His eyes snapped back to Bella, licking his lips. "When?"

"As soon as we're done in there."

"Make sure you bring her to see me when it's happened, Jasper," his groan lacing through his words.

"I'm pretty sure I won't need to take that trip." Demetri smiled and nodded his head in agreement. "We're going to be late," I said a little louder, trying to pull Bella's death grip off my arm without hurting her.

"Jasper..." she squeaked, placing her fingers back every time I removed one from my arm. "He looked like he wanted to eat me."

"He does." I smirked, not bothering to tell her that his form of eating was a little different to what Bella was thinking. "Bella, let go of my arm." Again, I tried to peel her hands off me, but she wasn't letting up and I didn't want to have to break her fingers. "I know you're scared, but you really have to let go," I whispered to her as we finally reached the doors to the throne room.

"Why?" she asked, gripping my arm even tighter as the door to the throne room opened.

Still trying to pull her fingers off my arm, we walked in. My eyes found his straight away, narrowing in on Bella gripping my arm for dear life. A slow, steady-but climbing rapidly-anger began to seep into me as I noticed my mate seething from his throne.

Aro stood, smiling widely, paying no attention to Caius who was beginning to growl as his eyes darkened. If Bella was ever going to get in his good book, she had missed that chance now. My eyes narrowed back at him, sending him my warning and reminding him of our previous conversation.

"Major Whitlock, how delightful to finally have you back home. And we finally get to meet the lovely Bella," Aro commented, clapping his hands together as he came to a halt in front of us. Caius growled once more, this time louder and lot more menacing, at Aro's choice of words.

His growl had finally caught Bella's attention. Her head whipped up and she locked eyes with him. She gasped at the sight of him, looking more and more like the feared warrior he was, and only managing to hold his control by a thread. Bella gripped my arm tighter, moving behind me as he shot to his feet.

His possessiveness climbed at an unbelievable height since Bella still had her hands on me, and was now taking refuge behind my back.

Bella clearly hadn't realised that the man she had seen when we arrived here, was now standing, locking his muscles, ready to strike as his jaw clenched.

"Jasper," Bella whimpered in fear from behind me.

I felt the shift in his emotions before he said a word. He had lost his already limited patience. "Get your hands off him now human, before I rip them off," he spat lowly, deadly, as he glared at her.

"Bella, now really would be a good time..." I said, once again trying to pull her fingers off my arm. Caius wouldn't tolerate this much longer. In fact, I was amazed he had held himself in check this long. She looked at me, confused, fearful that I was about to throw her to him. "Now, Bella."

"Guard!" Caius growled. Less than a second later Demetri walked in. "Remove that thing from my mate," he hissed.

"Mate?" Bella whispered, her shock climbing rapidly as Demetri took hold of her.

"Yes, mate, as in mine!" He smirked viciously at her, causing her to shiver in fear.

"It's okay Bella, Demetri won't hurt you," I tried to reassure her, as Demetri pulled her off me and her fear spiked.

"Keep hold of it," Caius snarled, sitting back in his throne, his eyes seething as he looked at me.

Standing with my back straight, and squaring my shoulders, I folded my arms over my chest, bringing my attention turned back to Aro. "My apologies my Lord, for not coming sooner," I said, bowing my head slightly.

"Fear not, Major," he dismissed with a wave of his hand. "Would you care to explain how young Bella has happened to be in your care? Perhaps I could…" he trailed off looking at Caius.

"No," he spat, still seething at Bella.

"Understandable," Aro mused, ignoring my mate's tone. "Major?"

"Bella is, or was," I corrected, "Edward's potential mate, but after events of her birthday, he saw fit to leave her, and left with the rest of the Cullens."

"All of them?" Aro questioned.

"This needs to end, Aro. We can not have this coven running amock with our laws," Caius seethed.

"I agree, it's concerning of Carlisle, he's well aware of our law," Aro agreed, much to Caius's joy.

"I would never sa-" Bella tried to speak up, only for Demetri's hand to clasp over her mouth.

"We are not talking to you, human," Caius spat.

Aro continued, ignoring the spat between Bella and Caius. "So what are we to do with young Bella?" Aro tapped his chin with his fingers.

"Kill her, she knows too much, Aro."

"Be that as it may, Caius, she does appear to have a gift."

"Which may never manifest if she's turned," Caius argued back, causing Aro to nod in agreement.

"My lord?" I addressed Aro, earning a glare from my mate. "Bella has requested to be turned. She had asked me back in Forks."

"You will not turn her," Caius seethed at me, his eyes narrowing, pinning me with an icy stare.

"With all due respect, my king, we know the value of a sire bond and for it to be chosen wisely. Would it not be more beneficial for her to be turned by someone she knows?"

"Then find someone else!"

"Bella knows me, Caius. Would you sooner she share that bond with someone like Maria? The bond that I have with my sire?" Caius stared at me, a flicker of understanding flashing in his eyes before he looked away.

"Young Isabella, it seems you have found yourself a sire. Do you still wish to be turned?" Aro asked.

Demetri removed his hand from her mouth, allowing her to speak. "Yes," she whispered, finally learning to not say anymore.

"Very well." Aro grinned. "I trust this will be arranged post haste?"

"Yes."

"We will see you in a few days, young Isabella." Aro clapped his hands, his giddiness beginning to get the better of him. "What a marvelous vampire you will be."

"My lords." Bowing, I took my leave with Demetri, removing Bella from the room.

I said nothing as we walked back to her room, the room that ultimately she would die in. Bella's emotions were a rollercoaster, flipping around so fast, as she tried to pinpoint what she was feeling.

Looking slightly over my shoulder, I noticed that Demetri still held Bella. She wasn't afraid of him holding her, but she wasn't accepting either. She was just ignoring it.

"Wait here Demetri," I said as I opened her door. "Bella?"

Following me in, she waited until the door clicked shut before she started her questions on me. Personally, I don't know why she bothered. Demetri could hear the conversation outside, though this did offer the illusion of privacy.

"Are you seriously mated to him?" Bella asked.

"Yes, I am." I smirked at her.

"But...but...he's…"

"A lot of things, Bella, but he's mine and I won't tolerate you bad mouthing him," I warned.

"Sorry, he's just not what I expected," she replied honestly. "He doesn't like me much."

"No, he doesn't. But don't take it to heart, Caius doesn't like many people."

"How...I mean, I saw...but then…." she mumbled, trying to wrap her head around everything. "Aro, called you Major...you are ranked in the guard?"

"No, it's a title I was given a long time ago." I felt her curiosity spike. "Another time, Bella."

"Will he punish you?" Bella asked, looking away from me. "He doesn't want you to turn me."

"It could cause a fight," I replied honestly. "He's not happy and he's, well, him."

"But...I saw you...you went against….but in there?"

"Bella, our mateship is challenging at times. I may be the dominate one in our mateship, but he is also my king. His word is law. Sometimes those two things collide."

"Like him not wanting you to be my sire?"

"Just like that." I smiled, "But I won that battle."

"Do you fight all the time?" she asked.

"We bicker a lot, but it's playful more than anything." I shrugged "So?" I drawled, feeling Demetri's unease outside. "Are you ready?"

"Now?"

"Yes now." I chuckled. "Someone's uneasy outside. So, let's get this show on the road."

"Your mate?"

"Not mine, no." I smirked, wondering how she would feel if I told her now. "You ready?"

"Um, will you...lose control?" she whispered the last part, her guilt at admitting that filling her up.

"I shouldn't." There really wasn't much way of knowing until I actually bit her. "But," I added feeling a spike of fear, "the best person to stop me is outside, should that happen."

She nodded her head, and thankfully, she didn't question me on it. Demetri wouldn't go too far away from her while she was changing, and he was even less likely to move from that spot while I bit her.

"I'll leave your neck alone, okay? I'll bite both your wrists. Is that alright?"

"Why?"

"Two reasons...one, I lose control, it'll be easier to get me off you, and two, your mate will not like seeing my sire mark on your neck." She looked at me questionably. "It's a possessive thing."

"Edward, you mean?" I shook my head, I couldn't lie to her. "Jasper?"

"We'll have a chat once you're turned. I'll explain then, not right now." She'll understand this a hell of a lot better once she was turned with her vampire instincts. "Lay down, darlin'," I soothed, as I took her hand. "I'll see you in a few days."

Sinking my teeth into her wrist, I allowed her blood to fill my mouth, swallowing her warm intoxicating nectar, before injecting my venom in her body. Bella gasped as my teeth pierced her skin, and to her credit, she fought against her natural instinct to pull her hand back. Letting go of her right wrist, I picked up her left one, and repeated the process.

Soon Bella began to wither on the bed, small cries leaving her lips as my venom burned through her system.

"It's done?" Demetri asked as he walked in, his eyes instinctively pinning who would soon become his mate.

"It is," I nodded as Bella's back arched off the bed and she screamed loudly. Demetri's eyes narrowed on me, a hiss leaving his lips. "Calm it, Demetri," I warned. "You know she has no idea about you, or more importantly what she is to you."

"She's in pain," he gritted out through his teeth.

"Demi, she's hurt, Edward did a number on her." I looked at him, "Focus on that, not on her changing." He nodded, his fingertips pushing a stray strand of hair off her face.

"What did he do?" He asked, his anger spiking.

"I'm not sure, she was in a bad way when I went to check on her," I offered as he growled. "She's confused though. She still loves Edward." His growl increased. "But, she'll feel that instinct toward you when she wakes. Just handle her carefully."

"I can see why Caius is often in a mood with you," he growled slightly, already feeling protective of his mate. "You always go the emotional route."

"When isn't he in some form of a bad mood?" I chuckled. "Besides, I'm just giving you the heads up in case she whiplashes you with everything."

"Do you know where the Cullens are?" he asked, sitting down and taking her hand.

"Aren't you the tracker here?" I smirked as he growled at me. "I don't know, but I'm sure you'll soon locate them. I'll leave you to it."


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** _So, for those that care, that's all the chapters posted. Another will be out in the new year as I've written up to chapter 10._

* * *

Heading toward the training ground, I heard the unmistakable sound of my mate's growl as he sparred with, what sounded like Felix.

Coming through the doors to the training ground, I saw him send a very pissed off looking Felix crashing to the ground. Felix jumped to his feet, a growl erupting from his chest as he charged at my mate.

A low growl ripped from my throat, my instincts kicking in as I watched Felix tackle Caius to the ground. My muscles locked, and I readied myself to rip Felix off Caius as my eyes narrowed on them wrestling on the ground. It was always hard to watch him spar with someone, even though I knew he was certainly more than capable of destroying Felix if he wished, Still, it didn't stop my instincts clocking a threat against my mate.

Caius threw Felix off, springing to his feet in a quick fluid motion, crouching low as he looked at me. "Leave Felix," he ordered, as I smirked at him and dropped into a crouch of my own.

He growled seconds before he sprang, moving almost too fast for my enhanced sight to see, as he launched himself through the air. Charging, I jumped, colliding with him mid-air, with the intention to kick him in the chest. He anticipated my move, grabbing my ankle, and spinning us before he released me and I crashed to the floor, sliding across it.

Jumping up, I charged again, meeting him mid air, my hand gripping his throat and slamming his back to the ground. Caius flipped, kicking his legs up and locking them around my chest, pulling me to the floor. As I pushed against him, we sprang apart, both landing on the balls of our feet. Growls erupted from our chests before we moved again.

As we met once more, his arms locked around me, pulling my head to the side almost painfully as his teeth grazed the skin on my neck.

"I do believe it's my win," he smirked against my skin before kissing my neck and letting me go. "That puts me at seventeen to your sixteen."

"You need to learn how to count, darlin', we are even."

"You are mistaken, my mate." He looked at me, resting his wrists on his knees. "We were even before this bout."

"No, the last visit we never finished the fight. Neither got the kill so that still left me one in front." I smirked as he shook his head.

"No, I got the kill last fight."

"You did not, we got distracted," I retorted as he moved closer to me.

"You fought dirty, il mio amore." He smirked. "Much like your performance in the throne room," he whispered as his lips touched my neck.

"What is it they say?" I tilted my head, giving him better access. "All's fair in love and war."

"Agreed." He nipped my ear. "Is it done?"

"Yes. Have you got it out of your system now?" I asked, knowing he had sparred with Felix because of Bella. Lacing my fingers through his hair, I pulled him in for a kiss.

Caius moaned as my tongue trailed and flicked against his lips. His lips parted, allowing my tongue to invade his mouth, tasting him and making me shiver and purr in delight.

He pulled back, his own purr answering mine, as he rose to his feet and held his hand out. Taking hold of his hand, I hopped to my feet. "No interruptions for the next three days," he whispered in my ear just as Peter entered the training ground.

"My Lord, sorry for disturbing you, but Lord Marcus has requested your presence," Peter spoke with a slight bow to his head.

Caius growled, his red eyes again blazing with a fury that always seemed to be lurking underneath. "Tell him I am busy."

"My Lord, he insisted that you see him at once." Peter looked uneasy as he spoke, knowing that all he was doing fueling the fire. "He said it wouldn't take long."

"Go, I'll meet you back in our quarters," I purred, pushing my desire at him. "Besides, this will give me a chance to talk to Peter."

Peter's face paled as he realised I was taking this opportunity to find out how it came about that my mate was seething with rage when I returned home.

With a quick parting kiss, he disappeared from the training ground, leaving just me and Peter. Staring at him, I showed my displeasure at him not following my order.

"Ah, shit don't look at me like that, Jazz," Peter said, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

"Gonna explain then?" I asked, watching him grow uneasy under my stare.

"He's got like super hearing or some shit. I swear, I checked around when I spoke to you and he was nowhere in sight and then suddenly…" he trailed off as I growled.

"You clearly didn't check hard enough. He doesn't just appear out of thin air, Peter." But he moved incredibly fast, which meant he must have been within hearing range when Peter answered my call.

"He heard alright and demanded I tell him. Shit, Jazz, I'm sorry, you may have ordered me not to tell him, but I couldn't go against him as King when he demanded."

"I'm aware of this, Peter. But his level of rage when I returned told me he knew everything, which means you gave full details. What did you say?"

Peter sighed. "That you had arrived back with someone and were in a hotel and would be returning at first light."

"And you couldn't lie?"

"And say it wasn't you on the phone?"

"And say I would be landing in the morning."

"Oh."

"Yes oh, you could have easily told him I was bringing Bella back and we would be landing in the morning, instead of telling him I was already in the city!" I growled.

"I thought…" he trailed as I shook my head.

"He regarded that as me choosing to stay away from him longer."

"Yes but you could explain that with Bella being human, she needed rest." He flustered out as I chuckled darkly.

"Oh yes, because Caius is all caring about the human race isn't he? He couldn't give a rat's ass if Bella hadn't slept or had food for the last month!" I growled. "Bella had nothing to do with his rage. It had everything to do with him thinking I was delaying seeing him." Breathing deeply, I centered myself again. "Think about how you would feel if that was Charlotte?"

"Shit, I didn't think, sorry, Major."

"It's done now, but think things through before you open your mouth to him when it concerns me."

"So," Peter started, "We cool?"

"We're cool," I replied as I began to walk out of the training ground.

"This Bella chick," Peter remarked as he caught up with me. "Rumour has it that she's Demetri's mate."

"Things fly around here fast, don't they?" I smirked. "It certainly seems that way."

"Well, this is the most action we've seen in years!" Peter explained, "Shit gets boring. Though everyone saw your little welcome home party."

"Peter..." I warned with a low growl.

"I saw too much, WAY too much." Peter rubbed his eyes. "I don't think I'll ever get that image out of my head. I love you, but…" I growled grabbing him by the throat and pinning him to the wall.

"Unless you want to continue this conversation with Caius, I would shut the hell up!" Releasing him from my grip, I carried on my path.

"Jazz, shit," Peter mumbled, his remorse growing as I ignored him. "I'm sorry, I didn't think."

"You've done that a lot lately."

"I was just trying to lighten the mood." He shrugged. "I'll keep it shut."

"You do that."

"Hey, I got a call the other day."

"That's nice." I smirked. "Must be pretty lonely when it's only ever me and Charlotte that call you."

"Hey! I have friends. Do you wanna know or not?"

"Go on then." I sighed, knowing he wouldn't really shut up about it until he told me.

"So, as I was saying, I got this call with some interesting information." He paused, his eyes flickering to me slightly, "There is this woman in Seattle causing a slight stir. Victoria. You know her?"

"Victoria?" I stopped. "What's she doing?"

"Well, she appears to be behind a few killings, her and a newborn." Peter shrugged. "She's having an eye kept on her, but it appears her newborn isn't under control. So you know her then?"

"We killed her mate back in the summer. James wanted to make Bella his lunch." I shrugged. "Not really given much thought about her to be honest. Edward said he was dealing with it."

"We're hoping she moves along soon, realises she's causing a little bit of trouble for herself, but…"

"She's staying close to Forks where she thinks the Cullens are," I finished as he nodded. "Do you know where the Cullens are?"

"I don't, but I think Aro wants to know."

"He will if he's aware of what I've just told you. He's almost childlike over Bella and her ability. And now with Demi…." I trailed. "He'll want her out of the way if he thinks she's coming for Bella."

"She wouldn't be stupid to come here."

"No, you'd think not. But then again, she must still think Bella is in Forks," I offered. "Then again, if someone killed Caius, nothing or nobody would stop me from exacting revenge." I shivered at that thought, a phantom pain stabbing me in the chest, making me panic slightly, bringing forth the need to go find him. "Speaking of which…" I disappeared before Peter could say anything.

Within minutes of leaving Peter, I was pushing open the door our quarters, my eyes scanning the living room to find him. Heading to our bedroom, I pushed the door open and saw my mate slipping his cloak on. Eying him, I moved, feeling his lust and desire simmering under a darker emotion.

Looking at me, he smirked, a devilish glint in his eye as he moved to me. His arms sneaking around my waist as he ran the tip of his nose up my neck, breathing in deeply inciting a purr deep within his chest.

"We're going out," Caius purred in my ear. "Get ready," he said, nipping at my neck.

XXXXX

Together, we walked across the castle grounds before slipping out the side entrance and into the night. Caius led the way, as he always did whenever we headed toward our destination. It wasn't often we headed out of the castle together, but when we did, this was always one place we came to.

Situated on the other side of the city lay another building, a club that members of the guard were welcome to go to, should the need arise. A place where a small, select group of humans worked, serving one purpose while they were there, to partake in blood games. They all hoped of turning, all hoped that their kinky fetish of pleasing a vampire with their blood would buy them a ticket to immortality.

I didn't know of any that had made that longed-for journey.

The one rule in place was that they weren't killed during the game. No biting was allowed to happen. Instead, there was a selection of blades to choose from, or your own nail to pierce the skin. You could take as much or as little as you wanted, as long as it didn't result in death. Most of the mated pairs used the building, wanting to play their game with their mate, and as we didn't have blood in our systems, we needed to get it elsewhere. Though it wasn't uncommon for the unmated ones to come along.

Arriving at the club, we made our way through the crowds of people, all of them having no idea what took place upstairs. Heading upstairs and into the private area, we startled the server who stood there looking at us as the door closed behind us.

"My Lord," The server said, bowing respectfully to Caius. "What would you prefer?" She asked in an almost purr, looking at him through her lashes while she licked her lips. "It's an honour to have you here." Caius smiled at her, pulling her in and under his gaze.

I could feel her lust and desire grow for my mate as she got sucked into his beauty. Jealousy flared in me as she drank him in, undressing him with her eyes. A growl rattled in my chest and I was unable to stop it from escaping. It didn't help when I felt my mate's smugness at my growl.

His red deep eyes glanced at me, a slight smirk playing on his lips as he raised an eyebrow. "Any preferences, Jay?"

No," I all but growled out, staring the woman down till she looked away.

"New," was all he uttered, staring at her, waiting for her to move. "Go." His tone was bored, but with a slight edge to it as the server looked at him.

"Remember who you belong too," I growled in his ear, making him chuckle.

"Now who is jealous?" He smirked, his eyes gleaming with amusement. "You forget what happened earlier, il mio amore."

"I happen to think you look hot when you're all possessive," I breathed in his ear, pressing myself against his back. "Incredibly sexy, my king." I smirked as I felt him shudder a little.

"You'll do well to remember your place, and not provoke me." His tone was flat, almost bored, but his emotions told me he was anything but bored.

"No, my King," I purred in his ear. "It's you that shouldn't provoke me. It never ends well for you when you do."

"Such blatant disrespect, Major." A challenging smirk crossed his lips as he turned his head to look at me.

"I state facts, no disrespect intended." I bowed my head slightly, a smile playing on my lips.

"My lord?" the server said. "This way please."

As we followed the server through the private area of the club, she swayed her hips as she walked, doing her level best to gain Caius's attention and piss me off in the process. It happened every time we came here. They always tried to gain his attention in the hopes it would help their cause. It was always foolish too, as it never worked, but yet they still tried.

Over the years, I bypassed this and paid no attention, but tonight his mood wasn't helping me suppress my possessive instinct. He was goading me, trying to gain a certain reaction out of me. Caius loved to provoke, and he loved to challenge, so every so often he went out his way to piss me off like this.

He'd let his eyes linger on the server a little longer, drawing him or her in, casting a smirk my way as he saw me slowly lose it. My mate played with my emotions, his emotions, until I snapped and took his challenge.

Tonight was no different. He was enjoying the fact that the server had taken interest in him; enjoying the fact that I was growing more and more possessive with each passing second.

Something had triggered him off. Bella had triggered him off. He may have gone round with Felix then me to relieve his stress, but he wasn't satisfied. It still lingered in his system that Bella had been all but wrapped around my arm in front of him, and it would until I took up the challenge.

Entering the room, I saw a woman kneeling on the floor already blindfolded. Her heart was pounding in her chest, her fear spiking as she heard us purposely make our presence known. Removing his jet black cloak, he glided across the room, eying her up. A sneer curled his lip as he circled her slowly.

"Arms," he growled at her as she held out her arms, her wrists turned upwards, showing that this was her first time.

Caius snatched her hand, pulling her to her feet. Placing her wrist near his nose he breathed deeply, a growl of delight rumbling in his chest. Picking a small blade from the side table, he placed it on her wrist. I watched his eyes darken as the deep red of her blood slowly seeped out of the wound. The female gasped and whimpered in fear, pleasing my mate's more sadistic side.

"Weak, pathetic, unworthy," he snarled, his tongue touching the blood. His eyes closed for a fraction of a second as he savoured her taste.

Caius continued to scare her, testing her blood every now and then until he'd gotten it just how he liked it. He liked to scare them, to make their hearts beat to such an extent that I thought they would have a heart attack. The more scared they got, the more he enjoyed his game and the sweeter their blood was to him.

Caius most certainly enjoyed inflicting pain of any kind on someone or something.

"Taste," he purred in my ear, running a blood covered fingertip over my lips.

Licking them, I purred, grabbing him by the waist and pulling him to me as my mouth attacked his with fervor, as I plunged my tongue into his mouth. He growled, his fingers threading through the back of my hair as his tongue danced with mine. Caius's teeth sank into my bottom lip just before he pulled my head back.

His lips trailed down the column of my neck, nipping and sucking as his fingers began to undo my shirt. Moaning, I felt him smirk as he kissed his mating mark, making my body tingle as I pulled him closer, letting him feel how hard I was for him.

Pushing the shirt off my shoulders, he pushed me back, smirking as my legs touched the bed behind me. With a devilish glint in his rapidly darkening eyes, he touched my shoulder as his lips took mine again. His tongue invaded my mouth, toying with me, teasing me until I purred at him. Keeping his eyes locked on me, he pushed me down by my shoulders, not letting up until I was slightly leaning back on the bed, my hands behind me supporting my weight.

"Arm," he called to the human girl who quickly stuck her shaking arm out.

Grabbing hold of the girl's arm, he pulled her into a better position, hovering her outstretched arm just over my neck. Caius's dug the blade into the girl's skin at her wrist and then ran it a few inches up. Just deep enough to cause a good flow of blood without causing her to bleed to death from a nicked artery. The girl gasped in pain, causing Caius to growl her into submission.

Her blood flowed from the wound, hitting my throat to run down my chest. Caius shoved her arm away and turned his blackened gaze back to me. A twisted smirk crossed his lips, making me purr at him as my cock became incredibly hard for him, painfully hard. Caius's lips descended onto my neck, licking and sucking the blood off my skin, making me moan and buck my hips looking for friction as he nipped my mating mark.

Baring my neck to him, I felt him sink his teeth in, pushing his venom into me as he palmed me. The mixture of the pain from his bite, the delicious sting of his venom, and his hand palming my aching, straining cock was almost enough to send me over the edge.

"Caius…" His name fell from my lips as I felt our bond strengthening. A warm feeling began to spread in my chest, feeling his love fill me.

His teeth left my neck, his tongue licking the wound closed as a deep purr of satisfaction left him. Caius's tongue trailed over my collar bone, lapping the blood before his teeth nipped at the bone. Grabbing hold of the girl's arm again, he squeezed it, keeping the wound open and the blood flowing. Placing it over my chest, he watched with a morbid satisfaction as the girl's red liquid began to coat my white chest.

A growl rattled in his chest as he drank me in. My unneeded breath came out in pants, his lust feeding me, magnifying mine as I pushed it back out at him. Again, he shoved the arm away, moving his head and darting his tongue out. A shiver ran through my body as I felt his warm tongue circle my nipple, hardening it into a pebbled bud. His teeth grazed over it before his lips trailed my chest, removing the blood that coated me.

Warm wet kisses trailed down the middle of my chest and past my belly button. Skilled fingertips trailed across the waistband of my trousers, skimming down the zipper and brushing against my aching cock. My hips bucked as I moaned out, lacing my fingers through his silky locks as he pulled the zipper down with his teeth.

Lifting my hips, my trousers were pulled down by his hands, letting my cock spring free from its confinements. Black eyes met mine as I looked down at him, now on his knees in between my thighs.

"Arm," Caius all but growled, his hand waiting for her arm to appear.

Without taking his eyes off me, he sliced the wound open again, letting fresh blood poor out. Smirking, he held her wrist over my aching and throbbing cock, letting her hot blood coat it. My cock twitched with want and need, a hiss escaping my lips as her blood continued to coat me.

Caius licked his lips, his eyes now focused on my blood cover cock. "Leave!" he commanded the girl, who disappeared out the other door.

As the door closed, his wet, warm, talented mouth sucked me in, taking me all the way down.

"Fuck…" I moaned, my head falling back as he worked my aching cock, sucking and bobbing his head at a slow, torturous pace.

His fingers caressed my shaft as he brought his mouth back up, a pleasing purr rattling in his chest as his tongue swept across the slit. My hips bucked, needing more, so much more than he was giving me.

"Caius," I warned in a whispered plea, urging him to pick up his pace as his teeth slowly grazed down my cock and then back up again, releasing me from his mouth with a pop.

"No," he breathed against my left ball before sucking it into his mouth.

"Fuck." My stomach clenched, as my hips shot up. "Caius…"

"No," he breathed again, one hand wrapping around my cock, slowly stroking me while his other hand held my hip down. "I don't think I will give you what you want, Jasper." He smirked before sucking the other ball into his mouth.

"It'll end badly for you," I gritted out, trying to buck my hips against his iron grip. "Caius...please."

My plea fell on deaf ears as he continued to work me slowly towards the brink. Moving his hand off my cock, I felt his warm tongue lick up my shaft before swirling around the tip and then taking me whole. My fingers threaded through his hair, letting his white blonde locks fall through my fingers as I moaned out.

As I panted his name, Caius picked his pace up. His talented mouth kept a tight seal around me, moving up and down, while his tongue pressed against the underside of my cock. My hips bucked, breaking free of his hold, slamming my cock into the back of his throat. He growled around me, causing my grip on the sheets to tear them.

"Caius…" His skilled fingers tugged my balls as his teeth grazed once again down my shaft, causing that delicious tightening to appear.

Just when I thought I was about to go flying over the edge, he was suddenly off me, standing by the door smirking.

"The fuck?" I panted, narrowing my eyes at him. "Get back here."

Caius wiped his face with a cloth, removing any traces of blood. "No." He grinned, his playfulness coating my senses. Putting his cloak back on, he looked at me. "I'm done here," he stated flatly.

And with that, he turned sharply and disappeared out the door. Growling in frustration, I quickly dressed, and left the room. Weaving my way through the crowd, I came outside to find my mate leaning against the wall, a smirk playing on his lips as he hid slightly in the shadows.

"You'll pay for that," I warned playfully as he sneaked his hands around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

"I doubt that la mia vita" he purred while nipping at my ear.

"Challenge accepted, darlin'."

"I look forward to your next move..." He pulled back, looking at me with an eyebrow raised slightly. "Major."

"You won't be waiting long, my King, I assure you of that."

Caius laughed at me, his head tilting back exposing the column of his neck to me. Just as I was about to grab him, he disappeared.

ATW

"Took your time didn't you, Jay?" He smirked, lying on our bed, his fingers flicking through a book. "I've been back ages."

"Liar," I accused, removing my clothing quickly. "You're gonna pay for that little stunt back there."

"Am I really, Major?" he said in a bored tone, flicking the pages of the book, a smirk playing on his lips.

Snatching the book out of his hand, I tossed it on the floor, watching him raise an eyebrow at me. Slowly, I began to feed him a delightful cocktail of emotion. A mixture of love, want, need, and desire. His eyes began to darken rapidly, as I grabbed hold of his shirt and tore it from his body in one swift movement.

Caius growled at me, making me smirk at him. Nudging his knees apart, I leant forward and kissed the shell of his ear. "Game on," I whispered before standing back up.

My hand reached out grabbing hold of the waistband of his trousers, ripping them from his body. Taking hold of his knees, I pushed them apart and knelt between his thighs, never taking my eyes off him. Leaning forward, I placed my hands on either side of his ribs as I bent my head. My tongue darted out, licking from his navel and up his chest as I pulled back my cocktail of emotion. Caius groaned as my tongue trailed my mating mark on his neck, scraping my teeth against it.

Placing a kiss on his neck, I moved my head to his right hip bone, and ran my tongue up his chest once more, stopping when I felt his nipple against my tongue.

As I nipped, licked, and sucked on the pebbled bud, Caius began to squirm underneath me. His fingers reached out and locked in my hair. Moving my head back to his left hip bone, I ran my tongue slowly up him, taking note of how he was beginning to pant. Bending a little closer to him, my body brushed his hard cock, earning a moan from my mate's lips.

"Jasper…" Caius moaned as I pressed my body against his, causing me to smirk against his collarbone.

Sitting back on my heels, I looked down at him, smirking as I began to feed him lust, desire, want, and need once more. My fingertips trailed up and down his hard cock, feeling him twitch, as he gasped. Slowly, I increased my emotional feed, watching as he began to wither on the bed, panting and fisting the sheets. Taking hold of his cock, I wrapped my fingers around him, sweeping my thumb over his sensitive head. Caius's hips buckled at my action, a low hiss leaving his lips.

Moving my hand up and down his hard cock slowly, I began to play with his balls, tugging on them gently. Keeping my ever flowing cocktail of vibes on him, I leant forward and flicked my tongue against his slit before sucking his head into my mouth.

"Jasper!" he cried, his back arching off the bed.

"Turn yourself around, kneel at the top of the bed," I breathed in his ear, seeing a shiver run through his body.

Slowly, I lubed myself up, watching as he did what I asked and knelt at the headboard, his hands holding the top of it with his forehead pressed against the wall. I watched his back heave with unneeded breath as I made my way up the bed and to him. Gently, I let my fingertips run from each shoulder blade down his back, watching, feeling his body tremble under my touch.

"You want to leave me high and dry like that?" I whispered against his neck, my lips brushing my mating mark. "Hm? After I warned you not to. But you did it anyway, didn't you Caius?"

"Yes…" he cried softly, his head rolling farther over, completely baring his neck to me.

Nipping his neck, I rubbed the tip of my cock up and down the crack of his ass. "Did you really think you could beat me at this game?" My lips slowly sucking in my mark, as I pushed in slowly.

"Jay...I need you…" he moaned, spreading his legs a little wider.

Hearing his reply, I started to withdraw from him. "That doesn't answer my question, il mio amore." I smirked as a tremor rippled down his back.

Slamming into him, as my teeth sank into my mating mark, I pushed my venom into him once more, purring in delight at my mate's cry; a mixture of pleasure and pain.

Releasing his neck, I began to slam brutally into him, pinning him against the headboard. Caius's moans filled the air, the top of his head resting against the wall. Slowly, I began to feed him my cocktail of emotions as I continued my fast, hard pace.

Placing one foot on the bed, I changed the angle, moaning out as his heat gripped me. Caius trembled, a shiver running through his body as I brushed against his sweet spot over and over again. His hand moved, gripping his hard cock.

"Remove your hand, Caius. You'll cum if I see fit." He groaned in frustration, his body in overdrive from the sensations.

"Jay...please…" he panted as I changed my cocktail, switching the euphoric emotions, and filling him with pain and disgust.

My cocktail had the desired effect on him, fucking with his mind and emotional state just enough to prevent him from finding his release.

His cries of frustration caused a dark chuckle from me as I drilled into him relentlessly. The headboard cracked under his grip as he pushed back against my sharp thrusts, trying to fight off the emotional head fuck I was giving him.

"Jasper….please!" he begged as I slammed into him again, brushing deliciously against his sweet spot, causing him to contract around me.

"Gonna leave me high and dry like that again?" I growled in his ear.

"No!" he cried, his head falling back against my shoulder. His eyes were clamped tightly shut, his brow creasing as I kept his orgasm just out of reach.

Pulling out of him, I growled in satisfaction as he whimpered. "On all fours, drop your shoulders," I ordered.

Sitting on my heels, my chest heaved, a purr leaving me, pleasing my vampire as I watched my mate obey my command. In seconds, Caius was on his knees, his shoulders and face pressed against the mattress with his ass high in the air, completely open to me, completely submitted to me.

Moving behind him, my lubed up fingers entered him quickly, curling and finding his sweet spot. Caius backed against my fingers, crying out as I continued to feed him his negative cocktail.

"Major...please….please!" he cried again, sheer desperation coating his words.

"No," I growled, as I removed my fingers and plunged my cock in hard.

The bed began to creak and protest as I fucked him harder and harder. Pushing him further to the bed, Caius continued to moan and cry out as my hand grasped his rigid cock, feeling him twitching and pulsating in my hand.

Stroking him slowly, a contrast to my thrust, I couldn't help but smirk as I watched him crumble. "What is it, Caius? Not enjoying your little game anymore?"

"Please.." he whispered, his voice shaking slightly. "Please."

Reaching forward, I slowed my thrusts down, trying to hold off my impending release. Grabbing his hair through my fingers, I pulled, making him rise up and press his back against my chest.

My lips kissed my mating mark moments before I sank my teeth in and let go of my emotional hold on him.

Thrusting hard into him, he cried out as he finally came, my name roaring off his lips as his body shook hard, shooting streams of his cum everywhere.

His heat tightened around me as I thrust into him again, pulling me over the edge. Growling out against his neck, my body trembled as I came hard deep within him.

"I win," I smirked kissing his cheek.

"You used your gift and played dirty," he commented as I pulled out of him. "I should set Jane on to you for that. Watch as she tortures you." He said dryly with a smile dancing across his lips as he got off the bed.

"You loved it, that's why you did it," I said looking at him as I laid on the bed. "You have issues, you know that, right?" I chuckled as his face darkened slightly. "You should go talk to Carlisle."

"With his warped ideas of feeding, and acting like common peasants?" He came forward and placed a kiss on my cheek. "I'd sooner burn."


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:** _Well, there's one good thing about people not reading this, and that's I can do whatever I want! haha! Though, thank you to the few who have taken their time to review, fave, and place it on alert._

 _Of course, a thank you to Laura for doing her thing!_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

"How's she doing, Demi," I asked as I walked into Bella's room of the third day of her change.

Bella withered and thrashed on the bed, tearing the sheets underneath her. The effects of my venom were starting to show, turning her skin whiter, her lips fuller, her hair thicker. Lifting her hand, I felt her skin, noticing it was colder now, almost as cold as mine.

"It shouldn't be much longer," I commented letting go of her hand as Demetri growled lowly at me.

"I've been talking to her," he offered, looking a little lost. "I've no idea about anything in her life, though."

"It never means that they'll remember, Demi, you know this," he nodded, his eyes looking back at his changing mate. "You've got all the years to get to know everything about her."

"What if she doesn't want me?" He looked a little panicked. "You said she loves Edward. What if she wakes and refuses our bond?"

"I doubt she will. She'll be a newborn, completely ruled by instinct. Do you really think she'll be able to fight it?" I smiled. "You're gonna have to fight your instincts here and go slow."

"I know," he touched her face and Bella's head turned into his touch. "I can't help but feel scared she might."

Shaking my head, I realised how blind he was being. "Open your eyes, Demetri."

He narrowed them at me before he smirked. "I distinctly remember having a similar conversation with you over Caius."

"And what conversation was this?" Caius' voice suddenly filled the room. "Please, gentleman carry on with your conversation. Pretend I'm not here." He smirked, leaning lazily against the door.

"And stroke your already overly large ego? I'll pass," I said, looking over at him. "Why are you here? Thought this would be the last place I'd see you."

Caius pushed himself off the door, coming further into the room and picking up the book that laid open on the side."My bounty is as boundless as the sea, My love as deep; the more I give to thee, The more I have, for both are infinite." He quoted. "Romeo and Juliet. Have you been reading this to her?" He smirked.

"Yes," Demetri snapped. "She had the book open, so I assumed it meant something to her."

Caius laughed, throwing his head back. "You're reading a love story to your intended mate that ends in death? How romantic!"

"If you're going to be a pain, then go, Caius," I warned him, feeling Demetri's anger starting to boil.

"Why? When this is so much fun?" Caius smirked tossing the book to the side as I glared at him. "I'll behave." He rolled his red eyes at me. "I thought I would swing by and see how the change was coming along, though." He wrinkled his nose. "The baby needs changing."

Demetri growled standing protectively in front of his mate, narrowing his eyes at Caius, who returned his growl.

"Cool it off you two," I growled, flooding the room with calm. "There's two too many vampires in this room and she's going to be waking soon."

"I'll stay," Demetri growled. "You two can leave," Caius smirked and shook his head.

"Demetri, outside. I'll get you as soon as she wakes." He growled at me. "Out!" I ordered, seeing Caius wave bye to Demetri.

Under protest, Demetri left the room, demanding that I called him once Bella wakes. My gaze turned to Caius, who was smirking and looking at his nails Ideally.

"You just can't help yourself can you?" I asked as he shrugged. "Stop winding him up."

"Why? This was so entertaining il Mio Amore." His fingers linking through mine. "I agreed to play nice with her," he spat, shooting a glare at Bella. "I never said anything about anyone else."

"That's not the point," I replied, pinning him with a pointed look. Caius just shrugged and played with my fingers. "You made fun of him for reading her Romeo and Juliet."

"I said it was romantic." He replied.

"It is romantic," I rolled my eyes at him.

"It," His eyes focused on Bella with a disgusted look, "Sinks." wrinkling his nose once more.

Unfortunately, he was right, she did smell. Shooting my mate a pleading look, he smirked and shook his head, sitting back on the chair and placing his ankle on his knee. Groaning, I turned to look at Bella, wishing that maybe I shouldn't have argued with Caius of who was to turn Bella.

"Regretting this now, my love?" Caius smirked, looking highly amused as I glared at him.

"Fuck you!" I gritted out through my teeth. "You could help me, you know?"

"Nope." He smirked. "I'm enjoying your realising I was right."

I had forgotten all about this part of shiring someone. How your body will purge anything it can't change by venom. That, unfortunately for me, meant that Bella had purged all her bodily waste.

Quickly, I changed Bella, riding her, and the room of it. No one really wanted to wake up with that.

Discarding her old clothing, I washed my hands before returning back into the room, finding my mate grinning at me. His red eyes sparkling with glee.

"You're like a real mama now," he grinned showing me a full set of teeth. "congratulations, it's a girl. You must be so proud."

"If I'm her mama, that makes you her dad," I smirked, feeling his irritation increase.

"I'd fine dine on my own liver first," he sneered, causing me to chuckle.

Bella screamed loudly, bringing my attention back to her as her heart rate picked up, "Time for you to go."

Xxxxx

As Bella's heart accelerated as she let out a blood-curdling scream. Slowly, I backed away from her, hearing Demetri's low warning growl as he waited outside for his mate to wake. Her back arched off the bed, just as her heart stopped, and she lay still.

Standing there, I watched her take a few deep breaths, feeling her emotions going haywire. Bella's brain was now working faster than it ever had; taking in everything she could hear and smell. Her tongue peeked out, almost like she was trying to taste the air. I saw her eyes finally open, and her emotions spiked, startled by her new eyesight.

Bella breathed again, smelling my scent, making her sit up quickly. Her blood red eyes locking on me as her fear jumped up a few notches.

"Bella? Do you remember me?" I asked gently, slowly feeding her calm and trust. "I'm not gonna hurt you." I smiled softly.

Her brow knitted together as she looked at me, trying to piece it all together with her new eyesight. Everything would look different to her, she would finally be seeing things as they really were.

"Jasper?"

"That's right," I smiled softly at her.

"You look different," she asked, confusion covering her. "Everything looks different, so much clearer."

"You'll get used to it," I replied, still pumping the room full of calm. "How do you feel?"

"Confused." She whispered, a pang of regret leaving her.

"As I said, you'll get used to it." I smirked, "Do you remember much?"

"Edward…" Again her brow creased, as she tried to piece it all back together.

A growl pierced the air, low and menacing, causing Bella to jump and crouch in a corner. Her eyes went wide with fear, darting around the room, trying to locate the threat. Bella's eyes narrowed on the window behind me, her emotions letting me know she was contemplating using it as her escape. She looked at me, her eyes challenging as I smirked at her and dropped into low crouch of my own.

"Bella," I called softly as she growled at me. "You're safe, I promise you. There's no threat out there." Her eyes quickly fitted to the door, before looking back at the window. "There's one way out, and that's through that door. But you know there's more than one vampire out there, don't you?"

"Yes," She growled.

"So you think the window is the safer option?" I questioned, watching as she nodded slightly. "It's not, you'll never get passed me, Bella." Upping the tempo of calm, I watched as she slowly cooled off. "That growl out there…"

"It's your mate, isn't it?" Again her fear spiked.

"No," He was out there, but this wasn't the best time to inform Bella of that. "That's your mate's growl, Bella. He's not left your side since you started to burn."

"Mate?" She asked confused. "But…"

"It's not Edward." I watched as her face crumbled and a sob escaped her lips. "Bella, Bella listen. Breath the air, you'll find his scent, it will sooth you."

"I don't know what he smells like."

"You don't need to, your instincts will know. Take a deep breath, you'll rule out my scent, his scent is the second strongest in the room." I watched as she breathed in deeply, finally smelling the air.

Her face changed, softening slightly before she took another deep breath, blowing it out with a purr.

"He's waiting to meet you, Bella." Her fear spiked slightly, confused over her instincts and her love for Edward. "Don't worry, you have no rush. But he would like to come in. Do you want to meet him? And then we'll take you to feed?"

"My throat….It burns." Bella's fingers clawed at her throat.

"It will be better once you feed."

"Animal?" She sounded optimistic, but there was no way it was really going to happen. Shaking my head, she panicked. "But I don't want to hurt anybody."

"I know, I'm sorry." And I was. Bella had only ever pictured what her life would be like as a Cullen and their way of feeding.

"Why...I mean you...But the Cullen's…"

"Bella," I sighed, "It's not natural…

"Bambi's off the menu...Get on with this Jay." Caius cut in, his irritation and boredom getting the better of him.

I felt Demetri's anger spike, but he kept it in check. Fighting his instinct to kick the door down and take his mate.

"Bella?" I called, bringing her attention back to me.

She was confused. While her mind could handle everything it was seeing, smelling or hearing, she was struggling to process it all. Bella was trying to grasp how this conversation wasn't private, and everyone outside the door could hear it as though they were in the room. It would take her a while to adapt and understand the new workings of her brain.

"Do you want to meet him?" Sooner or later, he would appear, be it by Bella asking or him just walking in.

"What's he like?" She asked.

"He's nice," I replied, hearing Caius chuckle. "You'll like him."

"That's it?" she seethed slightly at me.

Chuckling at her I ran my hand over my face. "What else do you want me to say?"

"I don't know…..What's his name?" She was curious, which was good.

"Demetri."

"Demetri?" she repeated, allowing his name to roll off her tongue. "I've never heard that name before. Does anyone here have normal names?"

"Bella, half the guard are ancient," I mused, feeling her wonder

"How old is he?" she questioned, "How old is ancient?"

"Depends on who we're talking about," I smirked at her.

"Is he older than you?"

"Bella, I'm a baby compared to these lot," I smirked. "They're all old, stupidly old in fact."

"Older than Carlisle? Edward once said..." Her brow pulled together like she was trying to remember, "I can't right remember but he was really old."

"Older."

"Oh," the thought pondered. "How old was he when he was turned?"

"How you ask him? I'm sure he'll be more than happy to tell you everything you want to know about him. shall I call him in?"

"Shouldn't I know all these things, instinct and stuff?" she whispered, her eyes casting back to the door.

"Bella, you'll be drawn to him, but all this stuff, you'll need to find out the normal way."

"What do I talk to him about?" she frowned. "Did I see him? When I was human?"

"Bella, stop delaying. Let me call him in and you can meet him."

"No." She replied, shaking her head as I felt Demetri's disappointment.

"Okay, but he really wants to take you to feed. So how about we go out there, and you meet him there?" Demetri's hopefulness spiked slightly as I watched Bella process this information.

"Okay.." She trailed, a little unsure of it all. "Is it just going to be me and him, when I feed?"

"He's more than capable of handling you, Bella. Don't worry." I replied as she looked at me, her eyes filling with questions. "If you want me to come, I will, but, trust me, you'll be fine." Walking towards the door, my hand rested on the door handle. "Shall we?"

Turning the handle and opening the door, I saw Demetri smiling, only just managing to hold himself still, not wanting to scare or startle his soon to be mate. Smirking at him, my eyes flittered over to Caius; a smirk planted on his lips and he leant against the corridor wall, seemingly amused by what had transpired.

Pushing himself off the wall, he came towards me, as Bella walked out her room. Her eyes falling on Demetri, who was smiling at her and looking at her intently.

"Miss Bella," Demetri purred at her, bowing. The action caused Bella to feel a little embarrassed, so much so, that if she was still human, it would have made her blush. "Demetri," He held his hand out to her. Her eyes flickered to me, unsure if she could trust him or not.

"It's okay, Bella." I soothed, watching as she placed her hand in his.

Demetri brought her hand to his lips, and kissed it, never taking his eyes off her. "Such beauty," he whispered against her skin. "You were stunning as a human, but your beauty now is indescribable."

"Thank you," she whispered, her eyes running him up and down. "I saw you… Didn't I? You were in the throne room...it's all fuzzy, bit I'm sure it was you."

"My apologies for holding you," he smiled, "It was for the best." Caius snorted at Demetri, who in turn shot him a look. "You weren't making friends that day."

I felt Caius anger spike at Demetri's comment. No doubt Demetri would here about this later on, once he and Bella had gotten to know each other a little better. Though I knew Demetri had crossed a line of blatant disrespect, part of me hoped that Caius would let it slide.

Demetri was having a hard time right now. His mating instincts were fueling him, wanting nothing more than to claim the mate he had waited centuries for. He wanted to protect her, and Caius was pushing all his buttons by just being there.

Bella frowned, her eyes leaving Demetri and looking at Caius who curled his lips over his teeth in a silent snarl.

"May I accompany you to dinner?" Demetri's asked, bringing her attention back to him.

Demetri knew he had fucked up, and knew he had to get out of here pretty soon before things escalated.

"Yes." Bella smiled at him, a little shyly.

Caius moved behind me, as Bella walked off with Demetri, her hand still in his. A chuckle escaping Caius lips, causing his chest to rattle against my back.

"They grow so fast," He mocked. "Do you need a tissue?"

"Shut up." I playfully pushed him away before I began to walk away, only to feel his hand slip through mine seconds later.

"Well, that was entertaining." He said dryly.

"No one asked you to be there, darlin'," I smirked. "You're in a good mood."

"You make it sound as though it's a rarity." he squeezed my fingers slightly. "Did you really think I would not be here?"

Of course, he was going to be there, just as I would have been there if it had been the other way round. There was no way in hell he was willing to let me be in there, with Bella waking up and her soon to be mate outside. He stuck around in case Demetri lost his shit and attacked.

"No, guess not." I shrugged. "You're bored aren't you?"

"Is it that obvious?" He scoffed. "I could not stand to listen to Aro any longer, it's like sitting with a child!" he growled.

"Aww, and here was me thinking you just wanted to spend time with me," I smirked, feeling his arms sneak around my waist.

"Sempre il Mio Amore, sempre." He whispered in my ear. "Ho bisoqno di te." Caius nipped at my neck. Pushing me towards our quarters. "Do not deny me."

"Gonna throw you being king at me?" I moaned as his hands began to palm me through my jeans.

"If I must."

Xxx

Caius's bad mood was certainly starting to rub off on me as I silently seethed, making my way through the castle towards Bella. Her first feed had gone well, it was afterwards that was the problem.

I had been called not long after getting back to my quarters, being informed that Bella had freaked out, and was currently huddled in a corner of the feeding room. Refusing to move, much to her mate's distress.

"I wanted to try my power on her, shock her back," Jane said as she walked quickly with me. "Is that what you do when someone is hysterical?" she smiled, an evil glare in her eye.

"Let me guess, Demetri threatened you?" I all but growled out. "She's one newborn, you a lot should be able to handle her." I snapped.

Jane snickered. "You've been with Caius too long."

I ignored her comment, suppressing my growl at the thought of my mate's talented mouth leaving my cock as Jane arrived. Caius had taken it far too well, seemingly enjoying the fact that I had to go and sort Bella out, thus again proving he was right.

The smug bastard was gloating, and loving every second of me having to play dad with her.

"One...one newborn. Less than a day old and half the guard can't control her? She's making a mockery of you." I seethed.

"You really are turning into him," she smirked. "Or is it that you got cock blocked?"

"Shut up, Jane," I growled.

Jane was right, I was pissed because I had got clocked blocked. I didn't take into account that Bella might freak after feeding and Demetri wouldn't be able to make her move.

They weren't bonded yet, thus meaning he had no hold over her. It was impossible for him to make her submit to his command. Without that bound, his demands would fall on deaf ears. This now left him in a state.

He could force her out the corner, but he didn't want to cause that stress on his new mate, and he wasn't about to let anyone else do it either. So this left me, the only one to be able to get her to move. Bella would obey my shire command and do as I asked.

Rounding the corner, I heard Demetri's unmistakable growl rattling down the halls.

"I'll just cut off her senses, you can grab her." Alec offered. "It's better than Jane's option of pain."

"You do that and I'll burn you." He all but growled out.

"I don't see you with any other ideas?" Alec commented. "You just gonna leave her in there? Dead bodies and all?"

"Do you not think I don't want her out there? She won't listen to me." Demetri pained voice whispered out, clearly struggling with everything that was happening.

"I'll get her out," I told him, coming into view.

"Sorry," he muttered feeling relieved that I had arrived. His eyes went back to his mate, who I could hear whimpering.

Coming past him, I stepped into the feeding room, kicking the door behind me shut. My eyes fell on Bella, blood covered her with her clothes slightly torn. She had lost control of her instincts when she came in here and made a complete mess.

Bloodied bodies lay on the ground, with their throats ripped out. The smell of fresh blood tickled my throat, causing it to burn. My nostrils flared as I felt my blood lust begin to rise. I needed to feed and soon.

"Bella!" it came out harsher than I wanted it to, but this wasn't the best room for me to be in.

Her head snapped up, a slight whimper leaving her as she huddled in the corner. Flooding the room with calm, I stepped over the dead bodies and moved closer to her, but allowing her to have space so she didn't feel cornered.

"These people…" She whispered.

"Are dead, Bella," I stated. "This is the reality of what you are. The Cullen's live differently to the rest of us. It's not natural, I know you're struggling to accept this, you still cling to your humanity. But, It will get easier."

"I… I did that." she pointed at a throat that was impressively ripped from its owner.

"You'll get neater at eating. You're only a few hours old darlin'." I smiled softly, feeling Demetri growing more and more impatient as the seconds passed. "Demetri is outside, waiting for you. He's a little distressed that your huddled in this corner and won't come out."

"Demetri," She gently whispered his name, a soft smile on her lips.

"Sono qui, bello," Bella looked at me, confused by what Demetri had said.

"He said he's here." I told her, "Let's get up and go out there. He's anxious for you to return to his side."

"Okay," she whispered as Demetri slowly opened the door. A gentle, reassuring smile on his face, his eyes once again glued to Bella, as he stood in the doorway.

Bella slowly rose to her feet, her eyes quickly looking back at the bodies on the floor, before she looked at me.

"Go, Bella. I'll see you in the morning for training."

"Training?" She looked at me confused by what I said.

Did she really think that she wouldn't get any training? Aro wanted to know what her gift could do and to find out if she could expand it to other people or not. Money was on that she could, for her to have it when she was human, meant it must be powerful. Plus, whether she liked it or not, she would be trained to fight.

"That gift," I replied. "Need to know if you can use it or not."

"And that's tomorrow?"

"Yes. No special treatment, everyone that gets turned here is put into training the next day." I offered. "I suggest you go with your mate, get to know each other, fire off a load of questions so we don't have to cover them tomorrow."

"But what if I don't have a gift?"

"Jane can't touch you, that's a gift all in its own little right. Now we need to see if you can expand it, find any weakness and such." I shot a look to Demetri and smirked. "You know, Demi is our tracker, there isn't anyone he can't find. How about he explains to you how his gift works."

Bella nodded, her gaze falling back on back Demetri before she smiled. Pushing a tiny bit of trust her way, I watched her walk to him. Demetri pushed a stray lock of hair off her face, his thumb brushing her cheek as he did. She leant into his touch, a tiny purr leaving her.

"Let's get you cleaned up," Demetri said. "This way dolce." His hand sliding around her waist, pulling her closer to him before he guided them away.

"Wonder when Caius is gonna burst his bubble." Jane grinned as I left the feeding room. "Demi is soo going to get it."

"Ah Volterra gossip strikes again," I smirked. "Can anything happen in this place and it not travel within the hour?"

"No. I got it from Charlotte. She heard it from Flexi. Flexi said that Caius looked down right pissed off at Demetri's blatant disrespect with Bella. She said that Demi was looking less than impressed with him." She nodded her head at me like I actually cared about this.

"Right...And you're telling me because?"

"Just thought you might like to know." She shrugged. "You know, it's good to have you back. The place just hasn't been the same without you."

"I'm sure it hasn't been," I smirked knowing she meant that Caius mood was permanently in foul setting while I was away.

"Do you miss them?" Jane asked as she followed me through the castle. "The Cullen's, I mean."

I was a little taken back by her question, the surprise showing on my face that she had asked me this. Did I miss any of them? I hadn't really given them much thought since I left and landed back here. Though now she mentioned it, I started to think about them. Of course I missed them. During the last twenty years, I had formed bonds with these people, I had lived with them and been a part of their family. There were certain things I didn't miss.

My corner for one.

Or the animal blood.

Or going to school over and over again.

But I did miss them. I missed wrestling around with Emmett, placing bets with him and winding up Edward. Carlisle for his knowledge and the countless hours I spoke to him when I wanted to actually talk about something on a more intellectual level. I missed Esme, for how she loved and took care of you.

Part of me thought she knew I had a mate out there, waiting for my return. How sometimes she would look at me, a shimmer of understanding crossing me as she did. She never asked, but I think she, out of everyone, knew that there was something else when it came to me.

Rose. The ice queen. I liked being near her the most out of everyone there. How she acted, thought and the feelings she produced. Her emotions reminded me of Caius, and I couldn't help but enjoy them.

Maybe Caius was right and the animal blood had done something to my brain after all.

Alice, even though she had wanted more than friendship, I missed the friendship we had formed. Her happy, positive emotions, and how on some strange level, and without her knowing, she managed to sooth me when I missed Caius.

"Yeah, kinda hard not too." I shrugged, "I spent twenty years with them, Jane."

"Not something you can just forget about, is it?"

"No, but I'd sooner be here," I answered honestly.

"Never understood why you went in the first place," She shrugged. "Considering you and Caius seem to be pretty much joined at the hip."


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:** _So yeah, it's been a while hasn't it? Got no excuse really, this chapter, much like the next few in front are already written. I just need to edit it and stuff lol._

 _Anyway, a massive thank you to Laura for doing her thing and checking it all over._

 _Thank you to those who reviewed, faved and put it on alert. Means a lot. See you at the bottom!_

* * *

Coming out onto the rooftops of the castle, I moved silently and effortlessly across the ridges, heading to the spot I knew he would be. Leaping up onto one of the turrets, I stopped, smiling as I saw him perched on the rooftop. He sat there, long legs stretched out in front of him, and hands by his sides, as he gazed at the night sky.

This was the first time I had been up here since I'd returned home and I had missed it; missed coming up here with him and just being together. Talking about anything and nothing, and just watching the world go by for a bit.

It was sometimes hard to have quiet time with one another, without ears listening, and there were always ears. Guards covered the king's chambers, just in case shit ever went down. They were well protected; something that amused me.

It was all fair and well, but it meant there was always someone there, lurking around the corridors. That, and he would often get summoned.

Coming up here was our spot. No one interrupted us up here, and no one was lurking around. In all the years we had been together, he had only been summoned once while we were up here, and that was because of an immortal child.

"You coming over, or you just gonna continue to stare at me?" he mused, still looking up at the sky.

"I like the view," I answered, before leaving the turret and making my way to him. Coming to a stop next to him, I sat down and bumped his shoulder. "What you thinking about?"

"The evolution of life," he snarked, lacing his fingers through mine. "Honestly? You mainly."

"What about me? How you think I'm just amazing?" I teased, seeing him roll his eyes at me.

"More like if you'll ever be right in the head," he joked, eying me slightly. "And people wonder why I'm always in a foul mood. I have a mate who is off his rocker."

"But you love me, regardless," I whispered softly, kissing his lips.

"Hm, I do," Caius murmured before looking back up at the sky. "I was thinking about how unbelievably happy I am to have you back home."

"I'm glad to be home, babe."

"I was worried about you," he admitted softly, a slight shiver running through his body. "That coven you told me about, then those possible wolves. It was hard not to worry about what could possibly happen to you. If I lost you..." His eyes closed for a second as he shook his head slightly.

"Caius," I breathed, bringing his hand to my lips and kissing it.

"I know I'm not the easiest person in the world to live with, and I don't show it enough, but I do love you and I'd be lost without you." Caius rested his forehead against mine, taking a deep breath and breathing in my scent. A purr left his chest as the feeling of contentment touched my senses. "You ever die, and I'll follow you."

"Aro would have you bound so tightly to him, you wouldn't be able to," I murmured, squeezing his hand. "Don't talk like this, babe, I'm home now."

"I'd find away, trust me on that," he said with a smile.

"I know, I can feel it," I admitted, feeling the weight of his declaration.

"That gift of yours is both a blessing and curse. I'm glad I don't have one." Caius smirked.

"You have an immense capability to hate, that's a gift all on its own babe." I chuckled as he rolled his eyes at me.

"You say it like it's a bad thing," he pondered, turning his head back to the sky. "And I don't hate everything, just most things are below me."

"There you are. I wondered where you had gone for a moment," I teased, causing him to smirk and shake his head at me.

"How is the baby?" Caius asked, "I know you've been near her, I can smell her on you," he stated, a slightly disgusted look crossing his face.

"I love it when you get jealous," I teased, causing him to shove my arm playfully. "She's...yeah." I frowned.

It wasn't going well with Bella. I did feel for her. She had thought it would be so different, and the reality of it all was falling massively short of her fantasy. She hated that she felt so out of control with her emotions, that so much was confusing. No matter how many times I had told her that it would settle, she refused to believe me.

Somewhere, somehow, she had just assumed that this newborn phase would pass her by; that she wouldn't go flying off the handle at the slightest thing, unable to get a grip of the raging emotions that now plagued her. It would be funny if I wasn't having to deal with it all.

Bella was less than a week old, stuck in a constant crave for blood, and then hating herself for feeding off humans. I know that Edward had forewarned her that blood would be mainly all she would think about for a while after she was turned. Though, like most things that fell to Bella, she believed differently.

Not to mention, the complication of her instincts to mate with Demetri; something that I really didn't want to happen for her just yet.

"Jay?" he prompted.

"She's not handling it well," I confessed, seeing him raise an eyebrow at me. "She hates human blood, and wants to feed off animals. So much so, that she's willing to ask for an audience."

"Is she now? And she feels that it will be granted?" I nodded my head, causing him to snicker. "It won't be."

"I told her this, but Edward happened to tell her about Carlisle spending time here, and how he'd maintained his eating habits." I told him, "She thinks that she should be able to, too."

"Carlisle was never part of this coven, and he already had his eating habit when he arrived here," Caius stated. "Does she really think she's so special that she will gain preferential treatment?"

"Yeah, she sorta hopes that because she knows me, since I'm her sire, and you're my mate, it will be granted." I shrugged. "I've told her it doesn't work like that."

"Wonderful," he rolled his eyes, "So, at some point, I'm going to have sit through her whining about human blood?"

"The chances are high, babe," I said with a shrug. "The joys of being a king."

"I think I'll be sick that day." I chuckled at him as he smirked and continued, "I'm being serious though. I will not sit through that, and then have to hear how she wants everyone to be her friend."

"You heard that then?" I chuckled, hearing him growl slightly. Bella had wanted everyone to be her friend. Trouble was, there were some in the castle that would never be her friend, and others that would only be nice to her because of certain reasons.

This wasn't the Cullen's little family where we all loved each other. Sure, we all protected one another and worked as a unit, but not everyone was friends. Groups had formed inside the coven, and some were closer than others. Again, Bella's perception of vampire life was jaded to what it actually was.

"It's pathetic," he said in disgust. "And to think she's mated to Demetri as well..." He shook his head. "I actually feel sorry for him, a rarity, I know," he said with a smile.

"Yeah, she's not actually mated to him yet. She's still all levels of hung up over Edward," I admitted, causing Caius to sigh deeply.

"Even better, a love triangle," he remarked. "Tell her that she will feed off humans and humans alone. She needs to accept what she is, and get this stupid warped Carlisle Cullen theory out her head."

"I'll let her know you'll think about it," I joked, causing him to growl at me. "Love it when you growl. You're so easy to wind up and cause you to lose that sweet little temper of yours." The darkening look on Caius's face caused me to chuckle at him. "Did you get told off as a child over your temper? Wait, can you even remember that far back?" I laughed, seeing his eyes narrow at me. "Did you look at the moon and wonder what it was back then?"

"Shut up, Jay." he growled, moving quickly and pinning me under his body on the roof.

"Aw, does the big bad vampire not like being reminded that he's older than dirt?" I teased, slowly starting to kiss along his jaw. "Do you remember that one time up here?" My hands roamed the sides of his body while I nipped his ear.

"You mean when I fell off?" he asked, pinning my hands over my head.

"It was fun, though," I moaned out, feeling his teeth scrape across my neck. "It's a good thing no one saw where you landed."

"Very," he breathed as his lips trailed to my ear, gently rocking his hips against mine causing me to moan. "But, it's not happening again."

Caius was suddenly off me, sitting back on the ridge of the rooftop, smirking. A perfect blond eyebrow raised at me, as the feelings of his playfulness flittered around my senses. Glaring at him, I sat up grumbling under my breath that he was a tease, making him chuckle.

"Aww, don't look like that, Jay. You didn't really think it would happen up here again, did you?" I pouted at him, hitting him a heavy dose of lust. A shiver rippled through his body, his eyes darkening slightly. "Not gonna work, il Mio Amore." His voice was slightly strained though, and I knew I could crack him if I continued.

Moving closer to him, I nuzzled his neck while running my hand down his smooth, hard chest. "If you just hold on," I purred in his ear, "you won't fall off."

"No," he said with a kiss to my nose, "I won't be lucky this time. Most likely, I'll end up, pants around my ankles in front of Aro."

"Oh, you'd never live it down!" I mused as he shook his head, a light laugh leaving him. "He'd torment you for all eternity over it."

"He already does," Caius mused. "But let's not give him any more reason to antagonise me."

"Aw, babe. Does he bully you?" I teased, earning a playful punch in the arm.

"You're delightful tonight." He rolled his eyes at me, as he brought my hand to his lips. "I've missed this."

"Me too."

For a while, we just sat there in a comfortable, relaxed silence; shoulders touching, fingers lightly linked. Every now and then, we would hear the odd vampire moving around underneath us, having sneaky conversations in the dead of night, thinking no one was listening.

The sky soon began to change, lighting up slightly as the sun slowly began to make its way back up into the sky. Inwardly, I groaned, knowing that soon we would part and go back to our daily routines. Sometimes, I wished we could just disappear for while; leave the castle and his duties behind, and just be us.

"What is it?" he gently asked in my ear, his arm snaking around my waist.

"Just thinking how it would be nice to go away. Just us for a while, you know?"

"Well, if someone hadn't have decided he wanted to play dad, we could have," he replied. "But, considering you now have your own little brat to look after, it'll be awhile."

"You serious?" He nodded his head.

"Of course." He nipped my neck. "Get her sorted and we'll disappear for a bit. Where ever you want to go."

"Hmm," I mused, moving so I now straddled his thighs. "Anywhere, just away from everything and everyone. I'd take a remote island."

"A remote island?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me. "And we would feed how?"

"Wildlife," I commented. "Remote normally means no humans reside there," I teased.

"You'd expect me to eat that?" He grimaced. "You would, wouldn't you?"

"I would love to see you try it, just once." My fingers began to play with the ends of his hair. "Your face is a picture," I laughed before yelping as he pinched the back of my thighs. "Ouch."

"Don't torment me, then." He smirked, his fingers running up and down my thighs. "I got a letter from Dora the other week."

"How is she?" I asked.

"She's good, travelling the world again." He smiled. "She always asks how you are."

"That's nice of her. I always liked her, despite everything that happened."

Caius snorted and shook his head. "She always liked you. I think I argued more with her about you than I actually argued with _you_ about you," he mused. "She warned me I would lose you if I wasn't careful."

"Well, she was wrong because I wasn't going anywhere without you," I admitted, squeezing his hand in mine.

"She was. You just found me too Irresistible to leave," he said with a smirk. "You wouldn't have gotten very far, anyway."

"No?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him. "Pretty sure there, aren't you?"

"I'd have dragged you back here, back to where you belong."

ATW

Sitting in one of the libraries in the castle with Bella, I watched her try and turn pages on a blank notepad, trying to learn to control her new strength. I felt her growing happiness at almost turning a page, seconds before she growled as the page tore yet again.

"This is pointless!" she whined, throwing the notepad away from her. "I feel like a Goddamn baby!"

Chuckling, I pushed back on the chair, balancing on its back two legs. "The point is control," I reminded her. "It will get easier, but it's easier if you try and do this. Focus, gain the right amount of pressure, and you'll be turning the pages in a real book soon."

"Oh, gee, thanks." She rolled her eyes. "Do I get a gold star for it too?"

"If you wanna go down the gold star route, I'm sure I can find some laying around here." Bella looked at me slightly shocked, unsure if I was serious or not.

"There isn't really gold star stickers in a vampire castle, is there?" she asked, leaning over the table and speaking low.

"You'll be surprised what's in this castle," I mused. "I'm almost certain that Aro has some."

"Aro? Why would he have them?" Bella frowned, the feeling of her being unsure licked at my senses, causing me to chuckle.

"Fucked if I know. But considering he always seems to have everything, he's the best person to ask." I shrugged. "Did you think he gave them out to guard when they were well behaved?" I snickered, the image of Aro doing just that played around my head.

If Aro could get away with it, I wouldn't put it past him to try it. Though, I was pretty certain it would end up in a fight if someone got more stars than someone else. Competitiveness ran high in the castle, sparring, fighting, games - everything became a competition.

Collecting gold stars, no matter how childish it would be, would be no different.

"I dunno..." She shrugged, another growl ripping in her throat as she once again tore the page. "Mother fucker!"

"My, my, what a dirty mouth, and to think Edward would have a heart attack if he heard that." The moment, I said his name, I regretted it.

Bella's face screwed up and her pain slammed into me, causing me to take a shaky breath. A dry sob left her lips as she buried her head in her hands. Fuck, I hadn't meant to make her cry; no conscious thought had passed through my mind when I said his name.

"Bella…" Moving around the table, I pulled out the chair next to her and sat down.

Gently, I rubbed her back, slowly pumping out a stream of calm, while she worked through her emotions. I knew she still loved Edward; knew that despite everything that had transpired, she still held a slim sliver of hope that he would come for her and they could be together. The notion wasn't possible. And deep down she knew that.

She just needed to admit it to herself.

Bella was now a vampire and had found her mate. She had those instincts now, knew who she belonged to, and it wasn't Edward.

"I love him, Jasper," she croaked. "I always thought that it would be him, you know?"

"I know," I whispered, pulling her to me and kissing the top of her head.

"Why, Jasper?" she whimpered into my chest. "Why did he leave me?"

"I don't know, darlin'. Only he knows that," I murmured against her hair.

"If Caius see's this…" Bella pulled back and pushed herself into her seat. "You'll get into trouble."

Taking hold of her hands, I gave them a gentle squeeze. "Don't worry about Caius, darlin'." Bella looked at me unsure. Clearly, she could remember her encounter with him in the throne room.

"I'm not so sure. He's protective of you."

"He's possessive of me," I corrected her. "Besides, it's not Caius you should worry about, it's Demetri."

"Why? We're not...I mean…. We haven't," she stammered, embarrassed. No doubt if she was still human, she would be blushing scarlet now.

"Doesn't matter, he'll see another male holding his mate close, and without that bond, he'll lose his shit pretty fast." Bella frowned at me. "It was why Caius was there when you woke up, in case Demetri lost it."

"Protecting you." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. "Should I bond myself to him? I've gotten pretty close to it." Her face screwed up again. "Can't believe I've just said that."

"I can." I smirked, watching her place her face in her hands and shake her head in embarrassment. "I'm you're sire. You feel at ease talking to me about this, and you will continue to do so until you fully mate with Demetri. However..."

"This isn't going to be good, is it? I can tell by the tone of your voice," Bella said, beginning to panic.

"Bella, relax." Pushing out some calming vibes, I waited for her to settle. "Don't mate with him."

"What?" she breathed, shocked. "You told me he's my mate, and now you're telling me not to mate with him? Don't you want me to be happy?"

"That's why I don't want you to complete that bond...not yet anyway," I stated. "Listen, Bella, I want nothing more than to see you happy. I don't want you to carry this hurt around with you, but I know if you complete that bond with Demetri, it'll cause a whole world of pain, not just for you but for Demetri too."

"How?" she questioned, pulling her hands out of mine and crossing her arms over her chest. "Demetri said it will bring contentment, peace, the complete opposite to what you've said."

"It will, but…"

"So which is it?" she cut me off. "You're talking out your ass!"

"Isabella," I growled. "Listen to me."

"Why? You've said one thing and now you're saying another," she huffed at me.

"Bonds are complicated. They grow, they live, they feel," I stated calmly at her. "Being bonded is one of the most precious things a vampire can have. They're sacred. Mates are sacred, not every vampire finds their mate. Most settle for the next closest thing. Entering into a mateship is something that you shouldn't take lightly or rush into." I paused, watching her process the information before continuing. "You'll feel it in here." I placed my palm in the centre of my chest. "Feel."

Opening up my gift, I allowed Bella to feel what my bond felt like. The warmth in my chest that was always there, the contentment, the love, the knowledge that Caius was safe and well. That he still walked this earth. How my life was now entwined into that bond.

I thought about my time away from him, how my bond had felt then. How lost I had felt, feeling my soul call to him and knowing he was thousands of miles from me. The ache that came with it, that grew stronger and stronger as the days passed by, until I couldn't stand it any longer. My joy at seeing him, at reconnecting with him once again, knowing I was home to stay. How everything suddenly made sense in my world once more. I thought about how our bond strengthened via venom, the feelings that it brought forth. How we nuzzled, slowly scenting each other and bringing forth a deep rooted connection to one another.

And lastly, I thought back to the first time Caius and I had created our bond. The impact of those emotions, how I felt our bond suddenly blossom into life, connecting him to me forever. The depth of emotions that seemed to never end, and how my world, my life changed completely.

"Wow," Bella breathed. "You feel that? Through a bond?"

"Yes. As I said, they grow, they live, they feel," I offered. "But this is where they are delicate. You go into this still loving Edward, and it will hurt that bond. Damage it, you'll never be completely free until you let him go."

"But surely that bond will override any other feelings?" she asked hopefully.

"No, it doesn't work like that. What it will do is cause pain to you and to Demetri. He'll feel that you still love Edward, that your heart belongs to another." Taking her hand, I squeezed it reassuringly. "Don't get caught up in your instincts."

"Are you asking me or telling me?" Bella asked. "Because I'm capable of making my own choices," she said with a slight sneer to her voice.

"I'm not telling you or ordering you. I'm advising you as your friend, Bella," I said with a sigh. "Let me ask you this. If Edward walked through that door now and begged for forgiveness, would you take him back, or would you reject him because of Demetri?"

"I….I…" she stuttered, swallowing rapidly. "I'm drawn to Demetri."

"That's not what I asked you."

"I don't know. I love Edward, he meant everything to me and none of this is fair," Bella whispered, her red eyes casting down.

"Life's not fair," I offered. "But take my advice."

"It could be wrong through," she hedged. "These instincts could be wrong."

"Instincts don't get it wrong, the mind does." Slowly, I rose from my seat. "Take my advice and do with it as you will, but trust me when I say that your instincts aren't wrong. They're built in. Be happy, be thankful that you found the person that's made for you. Not everyone finds that, Bella. Don't be a fool."

* * *

 **AN:** _Yeah, you know the drill. Thank you!_


	8. Chapter 8

**AN:** _Thank you to the very small selective group that read and review this._

 _A thank you to ShineBrightGranger for running her skilled eye over this for me._

* * *

"Focus Bella,"I tried again, "Picture it, see it there, protecting your mind. Give it a colour, a texture. It's part of you."

We were sat in the middle of the training room, with Jane, while I tried to get Bella to actually see her shield. There was some hope that if she saw it, she might be able to use it. In the two or so months since her change, she hadn't managed to use it. Jane had tried different techniques to get her to feel her pain; I had tried different techniques to get her to actually see it. Nothing was working.

Jane had been disappointed when Bella had woken and she discovered that even as a newborn, she had some level of control of her gift.

"I'm trying too!" Bella stressed.

"Bella, it's ingrained into you. It's a part of you, just like your hair. That has a colour, a texture to it. You need to see this shield as the same thing." Running my hand through my hair, I sighed. "Close your eyes, and see it. What did Demetri say to you about his gift?"

"It's like a sonar. That's how he see's it. A dot in a direction, that gets bigger the closer it gets." Bella replied, a small smile dancing on her lips as she thought about her mate, her hand going up and touching her mating mark.

Her emotions went haywire. A contradiction of emotions slammed into me, making my head spin. The pull to Demetri was almost overwhelming, mixing with lust and a sheer drive to mate. Those emotions, ones that should be the most prominent to a newly mated vampire, were warring against her love for Edward. How she felt ashamed that she had been with another, and the betrayal that came with it.

I had really hoped that she would listen to me, but she hadn't. By not listening, she had created a toxic bond that was slowly destroying what should be amazing. If they didn't sort it out, if she didn't sort out her feelings, I feared Demetri would soon start to hate her and refuse their bond. Something that was extremely rare for vampires.

Shaking my head, I couldn't help but feel for Demetri. He was suffering, and badly. The threads of love were there for him, and every time I had seen him with her, I had felt his pain growing. He continually got mixed signals off Bella. Her instinct took over time and time again, and he allowed it to happen. In a sense, he was as much to blame as Bella was. He was the older vampire, the one that was no longer governed by those newborn instincts. If anyone should have put a stop to their mating, it should have been him. It wasn't like he didn't know what she was feeling or suffering, yet he had decided to go ahead and create that bond.

"Bella!" I snapped, feeling her emotions crash as her eyes snapped open.

"Sorry," she said, looking down.

She knew my view on it, and how I thought she was stupid for going ahead with it and not listening. But Bella thought she knew best. I guess experience doesn't register with an eighteen-year-old.

"It's okay, but let's focus and sort this out. We really need to start upping this now. Aro is expecting this gift to start working." Jane looked at me, rolling her eyes.

She was bored. Sitting around, trying her power now and then to see if he could get through to Bella. Jane had even tried shocking me, but that hadn't worked either. We had hoped that because Bella knew me along with our Sire bond, that maybe it might kick it in, but it had failed. Then again we had only tried it the once, and she was only a few weeks old at the time.

I was up for trying it again, but Caius, on the other hand, wasn't. When Caius had found out, he had blown a gasket of epic proportion. Something that I knew he would do if he had found out. I wasn't sure how he had found out what we had done, but he did, and Jane paid for it.

Jane had been found in bits scattered across the corridor from his attack.

Jane hadn't even been aware that she was suddenly at the top of his hit list when he had struck. She hadn't been summoned to the training ground, she hadn't even been asked to the throne room. Caius had found her in the corridor and done it there and then, moving that fast that she didn't even get a chance to defend herself.

I could only assume that he had found out and acted straight away, not giving it time to set in. Which was probably for the best. Jane was well aware just how sadistic Caius could be, and if had time to think about what he would do, she would have suffered worse. After that, Jane had been slightly weary of Caius for a few days, not wishing to trigger him off again.

It had caused a massive fight between us, with him going as far as ordering me, as King, not to do it again. I could understand where he was coming from, but it wasn't as though I hadn't suggested it, or suffered worse before. Though, if it had been the other way around, I would have acted the same.

Bella had become somewhat fond of Jane, in a weird sorta way. They weren't besties, and I doubted they ever would be, but because Jane had spent the last few weeks training with us, they had formed some kind of friendship bond. When Bella had found out about Jane being ripped apart, Bella had taken a slight hatred towards Caius, even though Jane had reassured her she was fine and it was an acceptable punishment for harming a King's mate.

"Why don't you go, Jane?" Jane sprang to her feet, smiling. "Don't look too happy to go," I smirked.

"This," She waved her hand, "is boring. Watching paint dry is more fun." Jane disappeared in a blink of an eye, the door to the training ground gently closing behind her.

"It's never going to work is it?" Bella whined. "No matter how many times I try, or picture, or try to feel. It's faulty!"

"It's not faulty, Bella. You're still young and learning. We'll crack it," I tried to reassure her, but I doubted it did much good.

"But you must be bored? Jane is, I don't need your power to know she bored." Bella crossed her legs, resting her right elbow on her knee, her cheek in her hand. "Nothing is working. Demetri keeps trying. I know he's getting pissed off that I can't unlock it."

"Bella, gifts take years and years to perfect. To train, to figure out how it works. No one wakes up with a gift and knows all its ins and outs. Demetri isn't pissed off because you can't crack it, he's pissed off because you expect it to happen now." My fingers drummed on the floor, trying to work out how we could actually crack this. "Everything takes time. Just because you're a vampire doesn't necessarily mean you only need to see it once. Just relax."

"Easy for you to say. You've got your gift all worked out." Bella grumbled out as I chuckled. "It's not funny!"

"You're two months old, I'm over a hundred. I've had more time to work my gift out, but I don't know it all. The older I get, the stronger things get, the better the range, the more emotions I can throw at once. Things take time, and you have all the time in the world."

"Thanks…" She said dryly. "Demetri says I should be well fed while training."

"You should be, it's amazing how fast these things can drain you if you're not careful. I assume he's taking you to feed every couple of days?" I asked, watching as she looked away from me.

Since she mated with Demetri, I had taken a step back and let him look after her. Making sure she was well fed, filling her in on our vampire life. She came to me for training and not much else, but every so often I felt compelled to ask certain things.

"Bella?" I pressed, feeling her feeling guilty.

"I hate it, Jasper." She whispered, keeping her eyes away from me. "I always thought I would be like the Cullens, feed on animals, not humans," She looked at me, the pleading in her eyes already there. "Please, Jasper. I want to see the king's about this."

"It won't be granted, I've already spoken to Caius about it, darlin'," I told her.

"But surely, with Carlisle…"

"It's not normal to feed the way the Cullen's do," I cut her off. "Carlisle was a different game, he wasn't part of this coven, you are."

"But I don't want to feed off humans!" She growled out.

Pushing a load of calm her way, I waited for her to calm down before continuing. "It's not filling, it's not satisfying, plus, it really doesn't taste that nice." Bella snorted at me, shooting me an accusing glare.

"You used to eat animal's, Jasper. Don't give me this crap."

"I'm giving you the truth. It's not nice, it's really not satisfying, and I had to switch for two reasons. One, I had to fit in with them, and two I didn't have Caius with me. I find it hard to feed at the best of times, the emotions..." A shudder rippled its way through me. "Get to me."

"If it's so hard for you then maybe you should go back to eating animals."

"Oh yeah, because that'll go down well with Caius. He thinks it's warped, denying ourselves like that, suppressing what we are. I could just see how that convo will go." I rolled my eyes at her. "Besides, I enjoy human blood a hell of a lot more."

"If he hates it so much then how did he handle you on the animal blood?" Bella stated, raising an eyebrow at me.

"He ignored it." I shrugged, "It was part of means, Bella. "

"He ignored it?" She questioned. "You've just told me he thinks it's warped but happily ignored it for you?"

"I'm not liking where this is heading, Bella," I growled lowly. "I never said he was happy about it, I said he ignored it. There's a difference. Think what you will about him, but he does understand when it comes to me and my gift."

"Sorry," she whispered, "I shouldn't have made out that he doesn't care when it comes to you."

"But it's what you think," I snapped, pinning her with a stare. "You're starting to really piss me off with it. Just because you see one side of him, doesn't mean that's how he is all the time. It's not how he is with me."

Bella huffed at me, but thankfully let the subject drop.

"Can we talk about something else? Anything else?" Bella almost pleaded with me.

"Sure. Wanna talk about what happened?" I asked, letting out a breath. "Or at least what you remember?" Bella looked at me, pain covered her briefly before she pushed it away.

"I don't really remember much," She mumbled, looking down. "I know it hurt me, but I can't remember the finer points of it. Demetri tries to help me remember, but I think that's only for his own gain than anything else."

"Bella, he wants to know because he knows it hurt you. It's a part of mateship. He wants to remove that pain and cause pain to the person who caused it. You'll get used to it." I offered as she frowned.

"It's all so confusing!" Bella said frustratedly. "I can't seem to keep my hands off him, but I know deep down . . . that pain is there."

"You're governed by your instincts, your emotions now. Things won't always make sense, your vampire won't always make sense. Your vampire knows Demetri is yours, but you, yourself, are struggling because of that pain that is still there. It'll settle and they combine over time. Letting go of Edward will help." I offered, seeing her not so sure by my words.

"Will they? Because right now, I can't see it happening." She grumbled. "I would like to go a day and not feel so out of control with everything."

It didn't escape my attention that she ignored my comment about Edward. Bella clearly didn't want to talk about him again and have to listen to being told that she needed to let him go. It was something we had covered many times, and she hated it every time we did. Personally, I knew she just wanted me to tell her to go to Edward. It was what she was hoping for, deep down.

"Newborn." I smirked. "This is the reality of becoming what we are, Bella, you should have listened a little more when you were human."

"If it hadn't of happened... if he was….would I still feel like this?" She whispered ashamed, looking down.

"You would still be confused, Bella. More so. You found your mate here. If Edward hadn't of left, and you continued on your path and he turned you, things would be different. You would hate him." I told her honestly. "He made you believe you were his, his mate, those pulling feelings wouldn't be there. You, just like him, would have realized you were both wrong. I know you coming here wasn't what you had in mind, but you found Demetri."

"I guess…" She trailed. "I should be happy I've got him."

"You really should be," I remarked. "Besides, I've repaid my debt to Demetri, even if it's very fucked up."

Bella looked at me, her brow knitted in confusion. "What do you mean, paid your debt?" There was a slight edge to her voice, almost like she felt like she had been tricked to get here.

"Chill Bella," I warned, feeling her emotions starting to rise up rapidly. "But, I owed Demetri a debt. It's not how you think it is, he's the reason I found Caius."

"What? You mean if it wasn't for Demetri, you two wouldn't have met?"

"Pretty much, yeah." I smirked, "I ran into Demi and here we are now."

"There's more to it than that, Jasper." Bella looked at me, questions filling her eyes. "Tell me?"

"Want me to tell you about your least favourite person?" I snorted a laugh.

"He scares me, Jasper." She whispered, then looked shocked she had just said that. "Please don't say anything."

"Why? He'll take it as a compliment, Bella, trust me." I smirked as she narrowed her eyes at me.

"Doubt that, he hates me," she whispered so low that I almost missed it. "Tell me then, because I really don't see how you two work. Your nice and he's….." She trailed off noticing my raised eyebrow, wondering how she was going to end that last line.

When Bella decided not to continue her line of thought, and her emotions had settled themselves to a point where she wasn't going to snap and allow them to get the better of her, I told her.

"You know I've mentioned the southern wars to you, and that's where I came from. Well, not long after Peter told me about this new life in the north, I ran into Demetri. He and a few others were sweeping through the south, making sure that covens were behaving themselves. Anyways, we got talking and he said I should come check out Italy with being at a loss of what to do with myself. So, me, Peter and Charlotte thought why not, and here we are."

"That's it?" Bella looked disappointed. Guess she expected some other story.

"Don't seem so surprised Bella," I shrugged, "What were you expecting?"

"Something more than that." She grumbled. "I guess, I just assumed that there was more to it, you know?" There was, but I wasn't about to tell her.

It was in the past, and it was a hell of a long time ago.

"Some love story?" I chuckled. "Bella, neither one of us ever expected to find our mates in another man. It was a shock to the system, a massive one. We met, we fought and we came together. That's pretty much it Bella." I smiled. "If I hadn't of taken Demetri up on his offer of coming here, I would have never of met him."

"You love him don't you?" Bella asked softly. "I can see it when you talk about him. It's in your eyes."

"No him, no me." I answered honestly. Loving him was an understatement. He meant the world and even more to me. Even if he was temperamental with a few sadistic tendencies.

"You'll feel that with Demetri at some point,"

"It's one-sided, though." she said sadly

"It shouldn't be, Bella. It should be an equal feeling."

"But it's not."

"Bella, you know you're still a very young vampire, still unstable. It'll come, don't feel bad about it. Demetri knows this, he understands. He's not a rookie when it comes to newborn vampires."

During Bella's time here, I had tested her emotions a few times, felt the sudden spike of longing if she caught someone mentioning the Cullens. She still loved them and had a hard time understanding why I wasn't bothered by not seeing them. It wasn't that I wasn't bothered about them anymore, I was, but they no longer registered in my priorities anymore. I didn't hold any hatred towards them, and I looked forward to seeing them again one day, but right now was not that time.

Besides, I highly doubted it would be a happy reunion once they found out that my time with them was a lie.

Bella's perception of her fantasy vampire life with a family wasn't the real perception of the reality of vampire life. She was struggling to let go of her past hopes and dreams.

I smiled, feeling Caius emotion signature heading this way, followed by Demetri's. "Demetri's on his way."

"How do you do that?" Bella asked, "You always know."

"I can sense his emotional signature before I sense him. Took me many years to figure out whose emotions were whose."

"Demetri." Bella beamed seeing her mate enter the training ground, only for her face to fall once she saw his face.

Demetri looked less than happy, in fact, dread covered his face as he smiled slightly at Bella. Clocking Caius's sadistic satisfaction, I eyed my mate, wondering what he was planning. He hadn't made a move against Demetri after his disrespect when Bella first woke up. I knew he was biding his time, and by the looks of it, he had decided now was time for his punishment.

A few seconds later, I felt Jane's signature touch my senses. Shaking my head, I realised what he was planning, though it could work out that this could be just what Bella needed to access her shield, I knew that he was doing this as punishment for Demetri's blatant disrespect.

Caius smirked as Jane re-entered the training room. She, much like Caius, had a pleased glint in their eye. It was no secret that Jane enjoyed her power, and used it whenever she could.

"The reports are saying that you still haven't even unlocked that gift, let alone mastered any form of control over it," Caius spoke, his icy red glare on Bella. "Such a shame, though it looks like I'll have to try another way." He glided towards me, smirking slightly. "Demetri."

Demetri moved into the middle of the training ground, placing a kiss on Bella's cheek as he passed. She made a play to grab his arm, but he brushed her off.

"Demetri?" She called confused by what was happening.

"You gave me an idea when you had Jane shock my mate," he smirked, "It's time to see if you can use that, shield," Caius told her, smiling as she stood up. "Jane."

Within seconds of his command, Demetri was on the floor screaming in pain. Jane wasn't messing around, she hadn't started off slowly, she had gone full power on him. Bella looked frantic, her eyes narrowing on Jane before her gaze shifted to Caius who stood on looking, a slight smirk playing his lips.

"Leave him alone!" Bella growled, making Caius raise an eyebrow at her.

"Protect him, Bella," I called out, making a move to go closer to her. Caius' arm stretched out, stopping me. Looking at him, he shook his at me. "Focus on your mate. Use that shield to block out Jane's gift."

"I can't!"

"Then he suffers." Caius snarled next to me.

"Please, Jasper, do something," Bella pleaded, looking pained.

Her eyes frantic, locked on her mate as Demetri screamed on the floor. Bella cast her panicked eyes my way, but there wasn't a lot I could do to help the situation. Demetri would continue to suffer until Bella cracked her shield or Caius grew bored.

"Pathetic," Caius sneered at her. "Weak and pathetic. You can't even protect your own mate with your gift." He tormented her.

"Please! Stop, please."

"Focus Bella, you can do this." I told her, monitoring her emotions, "You want to help him, to protect him from that pain. Take it, find the strength and protect him."

"Please, Jasper make him stop." She wasn't listening, in fact, she wasn't really doing much of anything, other than sobbing and pleading.

"I can't Bella." I sighed, shooting Caius a look as he seemed to be taking far too much satisfaction from this. "It's an effective technique, I can't argue that."

"But it's hurting for him." She pleaded.

Bella fell to her knees by her mate's side, sobbing tearless sobs as he withered and screamed on the floor. She had lost sight of everything now, almost reverting back into human mode, forgetting that she could actually protect him if she connected the dots in her mind. Demetri wasn't really in pain, he was being tricked into thinking he was, it may hurt like hell while she did it, but once she ended it, the pain disappeared. Bella knew this, yet she couldn't seem to focus on that at all.

"Protect him and the pain ends," Caius smirked, "Do not, and it continues."

"You're heartless!" she screamed at Caius. A devilish, sadistic smile on his lips, while he enjoyed the entertainment.

"Bella, Ignore him, focus on your mate, just him, no one else," I called to her as I felt Caius's breath on the back of my neck. "Concentrate, he needs you, Bella."

"She's not listening to you, Jasper." The tormenting tone continued as he spoke to me, knowing Bella could hear him. "She's not even trying."

"She's a newborn, newly mated, and her mate is in pain. She's confused, Caius." It was a weak response, I knew that that and the snicker in my ear told me he knew it too.

"All the more reason to protect her mate, wouldn't you agree?" Nodding my head, I did agree with him.

This should have kicked up her instinct to protect him, but it wasn't. She wanted to help him, but she felt powerless to do so. Instead, she was choosing to sob by his side as Jane continued to fill Demetri with a fake pain. Her emotions were haywire. She wanted to protect him, but she also wanted to attack Jane for dishing out the pain and then Caius who was enjoying this. She wouldn't stand a chance between either them. Even without her power, Jane was a skilled fighter.

Effectively, she was playing right into his hand. He wanted her to snap, to try and lunge so he could rip her apart for it. Caius made no secret of the fact he didn't like her, and the more she banged on about wanting to eat animals, the less he liked her.

"He doesn't deserve this," Bella cried, "Please just stop."

"Bella, listen to me, focus on your mate. You're too caught up on everything else." I tried again to get her to listen, but she wouldn't.

"Make him stop, please, Jasper make him stop." Bella pleaded again.

Caius chuckled at her wording. "I do love it when they beg. Makes it more entertaining."

"You're taking too much enjoyment out of this, Caius."

"That I am, my love, that I am."

"Only you can make him stop by protecting your mate, Bella." I urged, "Think about what I've told you. Try and picture it, push it out onto your mate. Remember Bella, this pain isn't real. It's all fake, he's not really hurting and once Jane pulls her powers back, he'll be fine." Bella narrowed her eyes on a smirking Jane. "Don't, you will lose."

"I think she should," he purred in my ear, "It would make this even more entertaining."

"Caius," I sighed as he chuckled beside me.

"My Lord," Felix spoke with a slight bow as he entered the training ground. "Your presence is required immediately in the throne room," Felix spoke, tipping his head towards Bella in indication as Caius narrowed his eyes at him.

Looking at Caius, I wondered if he was thinking along the same lines as me, that one of the Cullen's was here. It made sense, considering Felix's indication towards Bella. It was something we had discussed and were expecting one, if not them all to show up here at some point.

Edward, more likely than Carlisle, would turn up once he realised that Bella was no longer in Forks. I was somewhat surprised, if it was him, that he hadn't come sooner. Just over two months had passed since I had brought Bella here, and in all that time, I had heard nothing of where Edward was.

Demetri had tracked the family, but Edward hadn't been there, much to Demetri's annoyance.

"Jane," Caius gritted out, clearly not happy at having his fun ended early. "This continues." He stated in a deadly tone before disappearing off.

Demetri suddenly stopped screaming in pain, spring up to his feet, and pulling Bella into his arms. Bella sobbed into his chest, telling him how sorry she was over and over again.

"Glad that's over," Demetri whispered into her hair.

"It shouldn't have happened in the first place. Why? Why you?" She sobbed out.

"My punishment for disrespecting him. It would have happened sooner or later." He ran his fingers through her hair, twisting the ends around a finger.

"Demetri?" I said as I walked past them. "Maybe you should take Bella to hunt? She needs to get over this human blood problem she has."

Leaving the training ground, I could still hear Bella repeatedly saying sorry to Demetri for the fact that she couldn't get her shield to work and protect him. After today's training session, I was pretty sure that Bella and her shield weren't going to be getting along anytime soon. If she couldn't unlock it when she needed to protect her mate, then what would cause her to unlock it?

It wasn't uncommon that some vampire's never got to unlock their gift. That they could spend hundreds of years and never truly be able to anything other than protecting themselves with it.

Maybe she was too young still to try and understand it, to try and master it. With everything that had gone on and her recent change, these things could be paying a massive factor in the fact that she couldn't control it.

Rounding the corner, I found Peter hovering near the throne room. Quirking an eyebrow at him in question, Peter shook his head with a smirk.

"Knew you would head this way," Peter said, moving us slowly away from the throne room. "Edward Cullen is in there."

"Figured as much," I shrugged. "You know what he's saying?"

"Something about wanting to die." Peter offered. "Aro's currently making a big show of it all. It's like his very own soap opera."

"Hm, so he's come looking for death?" I questioned, ignoring Peter's comment. "He's broken the law and now he's here looking for death? Where's Carlisle?"

"Dunno." He shrugged. "You think he thinks Bella is dead?"

"It's possible. This would be right up Edward's street with the drama. If Edward knows Bella is alive,he'll know I'm here." Fun times, I thought dryly to myself.

"Depends on if anyone has thought of her. Don't think Aro has let it slip yet, though. Think he's enjoying the drama."

"More like he's trying to figure out the best way to get Edward to join." My brow knitted together at that thought.

It was highly doubtful he would ever consider becoming part of the guard, but there was always that outside chance. If he ever was to, it would cause trouble with Demetri, who was hell bent on hunting my so called brother down.

"Demetri's taken Bella for a feed. Don't let him or Bella know just yet about Edward. I wanna speak to him first."


	9. Chapter 9

**AN;** _Thank you to everyone who reviewed this little mash up._

* * *

Standing in the recess of a doorway just off the main corridor to the throne room, I waited for Edward to come past. Folding my arms over my chest, I leaned against the aging stone wall trying to keep my mind clear. The last thing I wanted was for him to be aware that I was here and waiting.

It wasn't that I wanted the element of surprise with him, more that I didn't want him to brood too much before he saw me.

Edward and his gift were a pain at times. He would only hear that passing thought, no matter how big or small it was and had a tendency to react to that first thought. Even more so if said thought had something to do with Bella.

Stretching my gift out, I waited for the telltale signs of Edward's emotional signature. It wasn't long until I felt the despair, pain and deep self loathing, letting me know my brother, for all intents of the word, was on his way to where I was waiting.

"Edward," I spoke gently just as he passed the recess.

He stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes narrowing in on where I was standing. The feeling of shock covered my senses followed by confusion as he registered the fact that I was here. Looking at him, I couldn't believe who I was seeing. He looked like shit. Still dressed in the same clothing he had been in on that fateful night just a few months ago. His clothes were dirty and ripped, and I couldn't help but wonder where he had been since he left Forks.

Clearly not with Esme and Carlisle.

"Jasper?" Even as he spoke my name, he still couldn't fully believe he was seeing me. "What...what you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing, Edward." I mused, pushing myself off the wall. "Though I'm going to take a stab in the dark here and say you came for death. Am I right?" Starting to walk, I tipped my head. "Come on, let's go for a chat."

"She's dead, Jasper. I went to her house….She wasn't there, no one was there, but you're scent." I felt his emotions puzzle before he realised something. "You, you went to see her." He grabbed my arm, stopping me and turning me to face him. "Did you…" He swallowed hard. "Kill her?"

"No, I didn't kill her Edward." I sighed, knowing that I needed to know what the brothers had to him before I revelled anything. "What did the brothers say?"

Edward looked at me, clearly trying to read my mind, though I kept it blank. There was so much that could come out right now, but so much I wanted to keep hidden for the time being. Right now was not the time for him to know that my years with the Cullen's had been a lie. Right now, I needed to get the information from him and get him out of here before Demetri caught wind.

"Aro refused my death, said that a talent like mine he couldn't let go to waste." Nodding my head slightly, I had expected that sort of answer myself. "They said that they hadn't killed Bella, and I saw nothing that would make me believe other wise, but I did see her here in their thoughts." He sighed, the pain making his voice coming out as nothing more than a whisper. "How did she get here? It doesn't make sense."

"I brought her here Edward." His emotions calmed just a fraction of a second before they rippled through him like wildfire. "They weren't lying when they said they didn't kill her. I turned her."

"What?" Edward's anger spiked rapidly as he realised the true weight behind what I had said. Without me having to come out and say it, he knew she was now a vampire.

The one thing he hated being himself, the one thing he denied Bella from ever becoming. The whole reason he had more than likely left and hightailed it. His worst nightmare had just become a reality.

"I couldn't just leave her there. You broke the law, Edward. She knew what we are, what's out there and you carelessly just left her behind with that information." I stated slightly harsher than I had really wanted too, but it still didn't take away the fact that what I had said was true. "You know the law just like every other vampire in the land."

"I wanted her to have a human life, Jasper. Not this life...Not be what we are." The sad truth was, he really did mean that.

Edward was willing, very willing to let Bella lead a normal life. To go on, get married, have children, grow old and then die. Even though I now knew that Bella was mated to Demetri, I still couldn't really believe that he was willing to allow the woman he claimed to be his mate, live a normal life. A normal human life.

"Then you should have never gotten involved with her." Running a hand over my face, I tried to focus on him actually being here. "You wanted to kill yourself? Without any hardcore proof that she was dead?"

"I couldn't live in a world that she wasn't part of." Edward stated looking pained. "Why did you bring her here, Jasper, why?"

Fuck, should I reveal the truth now or later? I guess in the scheme of things it didn't really matter if I told him now or not. Though I was pretty sure that him finding out the last twenty years of me being part of the Cullen's was a job of sorts, against him finding out that Bella was still alive might just be a little too much.

"Where else was I meant to take her, Edward? It's not like I could do it back in Forks now is it?"

He stared at me for a few moments, his emotions slowly starting to slow down and cool off. Part of me did feel bad for him. He was a self-righteous prick at times but he wasn't all bad. He just hated what he was.

"Where is she, Jasper?" I shook my head. "Jasper I have a right to see my own mate," he growled out, squaring himself to me.

"Edward…" I sighed. "You're not going to see her."

"I have a right!" he spat. "That's my mate, just because you have some "Sire" right on her doesn't mean you have a bigger right than me."

"She's bonded and mated."

"She can't be!" He protested. "I refuse to believe it."

"I'm not lying to you." I placed my hand on his shoulder, pushing a heavy dose of calm his way. Knowing and feeling the pain he was going through. "She was never yours, Edward. But you need to listen to me." I urged. "You have to leave here, go and find Carlisle. Talk to him, let this go."

"You've brainwashed her, haven't you?" Rolling my eyes at him, I shook my head. "You can't have her, Jasper."

"You think I've brainwashed her?" I asked, more surprised than anything else that he had even thought of something so childish.

"What about Alice? Have you forgotten her?" He snapped, "Your mate."

"My mate?" I smirked, "You think Alice was my mate?"

"Of course she is, and now you're here, with Bella. Have you thought about how Alice will feel when she finds out?" Going by his emotions, he was trying to guilt me out, too bad he had the wrong person.

"Oh please, Edward. For someone who reads minds, you haven't got a single idea have you?" I smirked,

"Whatever it is you've done…" he with his threat as my eyebrow rose in challenge.

"Bella isn't yours, Edward. She found her mate, and one day you will find yours. The sooner you accept it, the better."

"She belongs with me." He argued.

"I'm advising you and warning you, to go now while you still can." I had some vain hope of getting Edward out of here before Demetri realised he was here and subsequently went after him.

The last thing Bella needed to deal with now was her ex boyfriend fighting with her mate.

"I won't just forget about her, Jasper." Edward vowed.

Grabbing his arm, I turned him to face me, "Please, just do that. Don't be foolish, Edward."

He shook his arm out my grasp, his emotions determined as he stared back at me. Part of me wanted to offer something to him, some sort of compassion or sympathy for what he was feeling. He maybe a pain most of the time, but the last twenty years weren't about to get erased from my mind.

I still considered him a brother.

ATW

Walking back through the corridors, I pick up my mate's scent. Following it, I found myself standing outside his office. Pushing the door open, my eyes land on him looking over a pile of reports. Caius's eyes flickered up to me, a smirk gracing his full lips as he continued to read over the reports.

"Am I correct in assuming you saw Edward Cullen after he left the throne room?" He asked as I flopped down on the plush leather chair in front of his desk.

"I never knew you were such a gossip, babe." I smirked at him. "Do you have little coffee mornings with Charlotte?"

Caius scowled at me, causing me to chuckle. "I do not partake in the gossip. Though, I did happen to hear your name being thrown into the mix."

"So you do listen to the gossip then?" I teased. "I'll not tell anyone that you and Charlotte are BFF'S."

His red eyes snapped to mine, unamused by my teasing. "BFF's? What in the world does that mean?"

"Best friends forever." I snickered "Do you two have them half broken love heart chains that make a heart when you put them together?"

"I fear you'll never be right in the head from that animal blood," Caius grumbled at me making me chuckle. "Edward Cullens little speech was entertaining." He said sitting back in his chair. A pen twirling around in his hand.

"I'm sure it was. Did you manage not to torment him over your little training room stunt?" a mean smirk crossed his lips as his eyes danced at my words.

"Now that was highly entertaining." He said, "Though, I have not finished."

"Leave it alone, babe." Caius looked at me, a blonde eyebrow raising in question. "It's not going to unlock her gift, and I think Demetri got your message loud and clear."

"You may be right," he agreed, "Though, seeing that pathetic thing beg and plead was fun."

"You enjoyed that way too much, babe," I told him as he smiled, "You know she hates you even more now."

"Oh no, how will I carry on knowing she hates me?" he snickered.

"Something tells me you'll be just fine."

"I still think another round will help her along." He paused, an evil glint forming in his eyes. "Maybe we could test how her fighting is coming along too."

"Have her try to fend off others while trying to protect her mate?" I questioned watching as he nodded his head. "You know that won't work, if she couldn't unlock it today, she won't be able to unlock it while trying to defend herself. Maybe we should leave trying to unlock it for now."

"Possibly." He huffed, "So, what did you say to your ex-coven mate?"

"Told him to go home to Esme and Carlisle." I shrugged. "Though I doubt he will listen to me, he was fixated on the fact that Bella was here, and outraged that she was not only turned but mated."

"You don't think he will leave Volterra?" Caius asked a small trail of plotting began to touch my senses.

"He'll be back, don't go planning anything. That happens to be your brother's friend's son." I reminded him, though he scoffed.

"Aro only wants the gifted ones from his family." Caius stated. "I don't really think his friendship will matter much in the grand scheme of things. He wants the gifted Cullen children, I want them dead. I'm sure there is a compromise in there somewhere."

"A compromise?" I snickered. "You don't do compromises. You do as you please."

"I do with you."

"That's besides the point,"I reminded him, watching as Caius rolled his eyes at me. "Edward seems to think I've brainwashed her, not only that, but he seems to think I'm her mate."

Caius snickered, "Really now? He thinks you're mated to _that_?" Nodding my head, he continued. "Well that's just amusing."

"Thought you'd like that," I smiled, "Does Demetri know that Edward was here?" I asked.

"Do I actually care if Demetri knows and went looking for him?" Caius smirked. "My money would be on Demetri."

"Mine too."

"Do you remember telling me about that tribe that Carlisle had a treaty with in Forks?" Caius asked after a few moments.

"The Quileute tribe?" Caius nodded.

"Come read this," he offered.

Moving around the desk to his side, I took the report from him and scanned it quickly, becoming shocked that what Carlisle had told me when we first arrived in Forks, was true. When the family had first moved back to Forks, Carlisle had told me about the tribe that was there, and how we weren't allowed to cross into their lands. I had laughed, thinking that a bunch of humans really couldn't do much damage to us, but Carlisle had told me that this tribe had a gene that allowed them to turn into wolves.

Wolves that could inflict damage and kill us, if we were out numbered.

While I had been there, I hadn't seen one, but I had informed Caius the second I had arrived home for a visit. Caius wanted to eradicate them from the earth, almost fearing they were just as bad, if not worse, than children of the moon. With children of the moon, they had to wait until the moon became full again before they were a threat to us, with the shifters, they can change at will. Making them more dangerous than the werewolves ever were.

It took a lot of convincing on my part that these wolves weren't anything like children of the moon, even if they didn't exist anymore.

Caius had made sure since that conversation that he knew just who was in the area and what they were doing. Though, I think he always did know who was around me, he just made it known to me this time.

"No, shit, really?" I asked in disbelief, rereading the report again.

"It would appear so. Though the report has said that this human turned into more of a giant dog." Caius mused, pulling the report from my hand. "How low does Carlisle have to go? Making treaties with a pack of dogs." He said in disgust.

"Kinda wished I had stayed around for a while longer in Forks," I teased, seeing Caius's face darken slightly. "Its been along time since I played fetch with a puppy." I smiled, sitting down on Caius's desk. "You know, Carlisle had this theory that it was the presence of such a large group of vampires that had triggered off them changing the last time they came to Forks. He theorised that it could possibly happen again with the coven being bigger this time round. Considering the family has left Forks, I would assume that the wolves will now stop shifting." I shrugged. "Why was there a human suddenly turning into a dog anyway?"

"That rogue coven you told me about, one of them was killed by it." Caius stated, "Laurent," he said, casting his eyes back to the report.

"He was in Forks?" Caius just nodded. "He had gone to Alaska, last I heard he had become friendly with Irina. Wonder what he was doing there?"

"I don't know Jasper, maybe we should call him and find out?" Caius smirked.

"You're such an ass," I playfully pushed my mates shoulder. "You know what I mean."

"Hmm," he purred, standing up and placing his hands either side of my thighs and running his nose up my neck. "I am yours, though." He nipped at my neck, "And I really don't care why he was there. You're no longer there, and that's all that matters to me."

His lips met mine softly, moving in perfect sync with mine. Caius's warm tongue brushed against my lips, parting them before it invaded my mouth. My fingers found their way into his soft locks, tangling it around my fingers and pulling him closer to me. Our tongues danced together slowly, love pouring between us as I moaned into the kiss. His taste exploding on my tongue, igniting a more primal part of me.

Growling into the kiss, my fingers pulled on his locks, pulling his head back and exposing the column of his neck to me. My lips attacked his skin, tasting him on my tongue, nipping him in between my teeth. Caius growled as I sucked on the spot where my mating mark sat, his own fingers digging into my sides.

Kissing my way to his ear, I nipped it in between my teeth. "Bend over the fucking desk, I wanna fuck you into oblivion." I all but growled out into his ear, making him growl in return.

My fingers made fast work of his trousers, before pushing them down his strong thighs. Caius's hips bucked, and my hand wrapped around his rock hard cock, stroking him slowly while I kissed and nipped at his neck.

"Jasper…." Caius moaned out as I swept my thumb over the sensitive head of his cock.

Smirking against his neck, I resisted the temptation to stroke him faster, enjoying him slowly coming apart by my own hand.

My other hand scraped down his back to his ass, kneading it as I continued to tease him. Caius' fingers hooked into the loops on my jeans, pulling me upright to him. His lips found mine with a new sense of hunger. Frantic movements of lips and tongues, tasting, teasing, fighting for dominance. Caius's fingers danced across the waistband of my jeans, sending sparks flying through me as I growled out.

"Desk, now, Caius." I panted out, clearing the desk of his work and sending the reports flying everywhere.

Grabbing him by the hips, I spun him quickly and pushed him over his desk. Kicking his legs further apart, I rummaged blindly in his desk drawers, turning them out until I found out I was looking for.

"Jasper, you're taking too long." Caius growled at me, his hand already stroking his hard cock.

Coating my cock with lube, I laughed darkly as I lined up and thrust into him with one hard, strong snap of my hips. Caius moved forward over the desk under the sheer pressure of my thrust. His sharp cry of pleasure making my vampire purr as the desk itself groaned in protest.

Holding his hips in place, I set a hard, fast pace, pulling almost all the way out before slamming back into his welcoming heat. Looking down, I bit my bottom lip in an attempt to keep my growl from escaping as I watched myself disappear in his heat time and time again.

"Fuck, Caius...you're so fucking tight." I moaned out, unable to stop myself from thrusting into him a little hard.

"Il mio amore," Caius roared out as the desk began to crack and splinter under the pressure.

Letting one hand go from his hips, I ran it up his spine and into his hair. Curling it around my fingers, I pressed him down against the desk, loving him being at my complete mercy. Keeping my firm hold on him, I pulled all the way out, hearing him groan in protest before slamming into him as deep as I could go.

The desk cracked again and gave out, sending us both crashing to the floor. Coming up to my knees, I growled out as I grabbed hold of his waist and pulled him up to all fours, before slamming into him again.

My thighs began to tremble as I felt my orgasm rapidly approaching. "Fuck...cum with me…" I panted out, feeling him start to contract around my throbbing cock.

Caius suddenly roared loudly, his body shaking, clamping hard around me and through me over the edge. An euphoric pleasure shot through me, making me feel content and complete as I came deep within him.

Breathing hard for unneeded breath, I groaned as I pulled myself out of him and sat back on my heels. Caius moved to me, giving me a soft gentle kiss before looking for something to clean up with. It was only then that the broken desk registered with me, and by the look on Caius face, he had only just registered it too.

"You broke my desk, Jay." He gritted out.

"I did say I was going to fuck you into oblivion," I shrugged. "I think I achieved that goal if the desk is anything to go by." A smirk played on my lips as Caius cleaned himself up, growling lowly over the desk. "Don't you agree?" I asked giving him a kiss.

"My Lord," Jane's voice called through the door as she knocked.

"Go away," Caius bit out, making me chuckle.

"My lord, I'm afraid this is important." Even through the door, I could hear Jane's slight nervousness. "I need to inform both you and Jasper of something."

Caius growled, pulling up his trousers. "She's not going to go away is she?"

"Going by her emotions, I don't think so," I answered, slightly concerned by Jane's persistent here.

"Enter," Caius called.

Jane entered the room, her eyes casting around quickly, before lowering her head. I knew she wanted to smirk, but I also knew that right now she and Caius weren't exactly on friendly terms right now.

"Demetri has reason to believe that Bella has left the castle with Edward Cullen, my lord."

"What reason is that?" Caius asked.

"Bella was seen leaving the castle through the west gate alone. Demetri senses that she is heading towards Edward Cullen's location and wishes to pursue them."

"Tell Demetri he will meet me in the throne room, where the matter shall be discussed," Caius snapped out, "And you," he turned to look at me, "Are coming too."

"My lord, Jasper," Jane nodded her head before leaving Caius study.

"Interesting turn of events," I mused causing Caius to growl. "Don't be like that."

"Be that like?" He growled. "I knew she was bad news the moment you dragged her here. But no one listened to me and now look. She bolted after that Cullen boy and now Demetri is hell pressed to find her."

"Come on babe, they're newly mated."

"She left her mate and went after Cullen, what does that tell you?"


End file.
